Heir of the Force Final chapter
by Arica Marrie
Summary: Will Arica denounce Callista or will she end up breaking the former Emperor's Hand heart?


Arica looked at Callista and she was going to hit Mara with a final lethal dose of force lightning when  
suddenly something in Arica snapped. She ran at full speed and jumped in front of Mara taking the fatal  
dose of force lightning.   
"Arica!!! Callista screamed as she realized that she was hitting her instead of Mara. Callista  
stopped the force lightning and ran over to Arica.   
"Ari!! Mara replied weakly trying to get up but couldn't. Barely able to move and with every  
part of her body in agony Arica opened her eyes and with great difficulty focused them on Callista.   
With her eyes filled with tears Callista kneeled beside Arica taking her into her arms not noticing the  
fallen lightsaber moving behind her. Lightly caressing Arica's cheek Callista whispered   
"Why, Ari? Why? Why did you save her? Why couldn't you be happy with me?" Arica  
winced in pain then smiled.  
"I am happy with you and I want to be with you. Help me Mo......Mo....." Callista's eyes lit up   
"Come on, you can say it. " She encouraged Arica winced in pain as she brought her  
grandfathers lightsaber to her and touching it with her hand.   
"Mommy." Arica managaged. As she was pulled into Callista's arms and she rested her head  
on Callista's shoulder scooting a bit in her captors lap.   
"I love you Arica " Arica flipped on the lightsaber, looked straight into Callista's eyes and  
replied.   
"I love you too Mother!" and on the last word She shoved the lightsaber into Callista's stomach  
and moved up to her chest . Callista's eyes widened in shock and pain as she dropped Arica from her  
arms collapsing on the floor and before She could utter a word Arica finished the job, driving the  
lightsaber to the hilt straight into Callista's heart. As Arica stared at the blood pouring down her hands  
and up her arms the dark energy swelled and before anyone could get away a huge explosion filled the  
room pushed Arica free slamming her against the far wall and fell to the floor with a sickening thud.   
"ARICA!!!!!!" Luke and Mara screamed as they took cover and watched their daughter being  
slammed against the cold stone wall and fall lifelessly to the floor.  
  
Luke, Mara, Karrde, Shada, Han, Leia, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin rode out the force storm then the  
throne room fell silent. Mara lifted her head and senceing and seeing that every thing was calm got up  
and ran toward her daughter.   
"Arica." Mara whispered dropping to her knees and gently takeing her lifeless daughter into her  
arms holding her close. Luke came over and gently placed two fingers on Ari's wrist looking for a  
pulse.   
"Uncle Luke is she okay?" Anakin whispered trying very hard not to cry. Luke nodded.  
"Barely. She's put herself into a healing trance, but the sooner we get her some medical  
attention the better I will feel. ". Luke gently picked up his daughter and together evryone headed for  
their respected ships.   
  
A few moments later Mara was gazing out the viewport of the Wild Karrde watching the stars when  
Luke came up behind her.   
"How is she?" Mara asked.   
"She's in critical condition, but the doctors seem to think that she's going to be okay. How are  
you feeling?" Luke asked as he gently touched the several burn marks that covered Mara's hands and  
arms. Mara pulled back the tears and sighed.   
"Luke, I feel so empty."   
"How can you feel empty when you have Jedi twins growing inside you?" Luke joked trying to  
lighten the mood. It didn't work. Mara spun around and flashed him a deadly look.   
"Luke our daughter almost died today and all you can think of is your stupid jokes! If you're  
going to be like that Skywalker you can leave!" Mara replied in a deadly tone turning away from him  
and sniffing. Luke ran his fingers through his sandy blond hair and sighed.  
"Mara, I'm sorry. I'm truely sorry sweetheart, It's just that I'm so scared that.... Never mind."  
Luke replied walking away and heading back to the medical wing to be with his daughter. Luke was  
almost out the door when Mara stopped him.  
"I've trained her to be like this you know." Luke turned around. "Unitentionally I trained her to  
hate me. I'm the one that broke my promises to her. I severly underestimated her and her abilities in  
the Force. I.."  
"You're not alone on that one Mar. We all did it. We all trained her in one way or another to  
hate us and to hate what she is."  
"Yes, but I'm the one who grossly underestimated her ability to know that I love her. And to  
understand that she means more to me thean anything in the whole universe and that my Jedi students  
and you mean a lot to me too."  
"Well, she was the one that led us to believe that everything was fine." Luke replied defending  
himself.  
"Luke, don't you get it?! She acted that way because she thought that you and I wanted her  
too. She didn't want us to be mad at her and she thought that her understanding is what we wanted to  
hear. She did what we wanted her to do. She had to cut herself off for it was hurting too much. I had to  
be cut off because of what I was. Ari had to because.. Oh.. I don't know." Mara cried feeling very  
fustraited, upset, and scared for her daughter at the same time.  
"Well, I sure don't know what to do with her. She's unlike any jedi I've ever trained. She's too  
advanced for the beginer stuff and not quite ready for the advanced stuff. But I'm begining to change  
my mind about that one too. Everytime I turn around she surprises me. She put herself in a healing  
trance for heaven pete sakes. I've never taught her that. I don't teach that until the student is almost  
ready to graduate from the academy. Yet she did it. I don't know Mar. I think the only way we're  
going to get some answers is to see her train ourselves. In spite of her current mood Mara smiled.  
"I agree. So what are we going to do now?"  
"Well, you are going to get some rest while I go down to the medical wing and stay with our  
daughter."  
"Luke!" Mara replied warningly.  
"I mean it Mar. You took some pretty nasty doses of force lightning too.If Arica hadn't jumped  
in when she did ... Luke paused. Neither he nor Mara wanted to think what would of happened if Arica  
hadn't jumped in and saved them like she did.   
"She saved my life Luke. Everyones really."  
"Yes, I know Mara. I know." Mara walked to the couch, laid down on it, and Luke walked  
over and gave her a kiss. Mara kissed him back then smiled.  
"Alright Luke. I'll stay here while you go be with our daughter. She needs one of us down there  
when she wakes up. If she ever does." Mara added quietly.  
"Don't worry Sweetheart. She will. And when she does we'll work on fixing this little mess  
okay?" Mara nodded. Luke leaned over and gave her a quick kiss goodnight then headed out to be  
with his daughter. Mara rolled over onto her back and thought.   
"Oh Ari, what in the heck were you thinking when you challenged Callista like that.  
You've could of been killed." Mara was about to head into a dreamless sleep when she felt a little  
Force touch go across her mind.   
"Ari?" Mara whispered. She concentrated and soon she ran into a familiar presence.   
"Mom?" It whispered.   
"Yes, darling. Mommy's here. Mommy is here. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore  
sweetheart I promise."  
"Mom I'm soo tired."   
"Then rest my sweet, darling, little, angel" The presence seem to nodded then just like that  
Mara was alone.  
  
A few days passed and there was still no change in Arica. Karrde, Shada, and the rest of their  
crew were begining to think that Arica would never come out of her trance when down in the medical  
bay.....  
A strange feeling washed over Arica as she drifted back into concousness. She moved a little bit and  
stretched out with the force trying to figure out where she was. Arica slowly opened her eyes , blinking  
them to get them to focus , turned her head and saw a somewhat unkept tearstained face of a jedi  
master who was sound asleep from pure exhaustion.   
  
Luke was drifting in and out of conciousness when he felt a strong force presence and a warm  
hand brush the top of his hair as it moved. Luke opened his eyes and his blue ones met his daughters  
aqua ones.   
"Daddy?" Arica whispered for it hurt to talk.   
"Ari!!" Luke whispered as tears began to fall down his face.   
"Oh Ari!! You're alive!!!" Luke whispered trying to find the right words to exspress his feelings  
of happiness to his daughter but couldn't. Arica just sat there and looked at Luke. For she had never  
seen a jedi master cry before.   
"Daddy why are you crying?"   
"Because I thought I had lost you." She looked away.   
"You almost did ."  
"Ari, why did you go with her? Why did you trust her. Why did you run away from home?  
From me. From your mother. Arica I've been so scared. I was so scared when I found out you were  
gone and even more when you battled Callista. Arica what were you thinking?! Then when you were  
slammed against that wall I thought you were dead. In that singel moment part of my life ended, Arica I  
love you." Arica looked at Luke and raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
"You do?" Luke looked at her confused.   
"Well yes. Ari don't you know that?" Arica lowered her head.   
"I didn't know that." She whispered moving her legs to get the stiffness out of them. Luke  
leaned closer and gently stroked her cheek.  
"Arica, I know that lately I haven't been the best daddy in the world, but why? Why do you  
feel that I don't love you?"  
"Well, for starters you're always with Jacen, Jaina and Anakin! Making them train me instead  
of you. And always paying attention to them and praising them instead of me. Lately you've only  
wanted to be with the jedi students and mom. Everyone worships and adores those three. And the way  
you look at them. Gosh, they must be gods. . All I ever hear anywehre and everywhere I go or when  
Im watching the holonet talking it or whatever is how wonderful they are. Jain and Anakin the great  
piolits, Jacen the great animal trainer, jedi trainer, and friend. Etc etc etc. I got sick of hearing it and Im  
still sick of hearing it. All anyone cares about is Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin. No one is ever interested in  
me or my talents. I'm really surpsied that anyone even noticed that I was gone!" Arica cried getting off  
the medical table and headed out the door. Luke was about to call her back but Arica was gone. IT  
was worse than he thought Luke shook his head and headed off to check up on and talk to Mara.  
  
A few weeks had passed finally after a very exhausting month everyone arrived home. Mara  
and Arica were taken to the medical wing to be watched for a few days then realeased to go home ,  
but there was still no change in Arica. She was back on her feet and in top condition alright, but her  
spirt and spunk had gone and her hatered of her mother still burned. On this particular day Arica was  
sitting on her bed and felt pretty unhappy and depressed about her mother and their realtionship when  
she remembered something. She remembered overhearing a conversation between Leia and Jaina  
saying whenever Jaina felt bad she wrote down her feelings. Well she was working on some new  
songs... So Arica picked up her datapad and began writing.   
"When she loved me Everything was beautyful."  
"All the memories of time we spent together lived with in my heart.   
"When ever I was sad. She would be waiting there to dry my tears."She always said that I  
made her happy. But now I realize that it was just another one of her alibi's.  
When she loved me.  
  
All through the years We had each other. That was all. Just she and I together like it was meant  
to be. And when I was lonely She was there to comfort me. And when she wrapped me into her arms.  
I knew she loved me.  
  
"Then came last summer. She began to drift away and I was left all alone.  
"First it was my cousins then the Jedi students and Daddy too. And now it's unborn jedi twins.  
When I was little we used to walk through the halls and she said to me I will always love you.   
She always knew just what to say. When She loved me.  
  
Now lonely and heartbroken I bearly remember when She loved me.  
I'm not her little girl anymore Will she ever love me again.? When she loved me. "  
When my family loved me everything was beautyful All the memories of time we spent together  
lived within my heart When she loved me. "   
As Mara read the music and the Lyrics written on the datapad that she was not meant to see  
tears poured from her eyes. For she had no idea that her little girl felt that way. So all this time. Mara  
helping her jedi students and spending time with Jacen Jaina, Anakin and Luke was not okay with  
Arica. As Arica and definately Leia led her to believe. But why would Arica and Leia lie like that? It  
wasn't like Arica to not tell her something. Especially when she felt like she was being ignored. So this  
was the reason why Arica had been advoiding her and not speaking to her. That and the fact that Arica  
knew that her and Luke were having force strong Jedi twins. Luke and her were so used to bonding  
and communicating through the force and their force bond, that they had forgotten how much actual  
words meant to people. Especially their daughter. She was begining to see that she wasn't the only  
actress in the family. And that her daughter was exactly like she used to be. Callista was wrong when  
she had said that Arica wasn't anything like her mother. Arica is very much like her mother. Like her  
mother used to be and she was also began to wonder how Luke and everyone else had put up with her.  
Mara dried her tears, flipped on her comlink and called threepio.  
"Threepio."  
" Yes, Mistress Mara."   
"Do you know where Arica is?"  
"Mistress Arica is with Mistress Jackalynn receiveing her dance lessons.  
"Thanks Threepio."   
"You're welcome."  
"Mara out" and Threepio was gone. Mara gathered the datapad and headed for the imperial  
palace and Mistress Jackalynns dance studio.   
  
A few minutes passed and Arica was talking to her dance instructor when Mara appeared at  
the dance studio.   
"You know what Jackalynn?" Arica replied in her blue leotard white tights, white tenis shoes  
and blue leg warmers and helping her teacher put away the music tapes.   
"What Arica?" Jackalynn asked. Looking smashing in her red leotard white tights, white tennis  
shoes and red leg warmers. The red nicely combining with the blue of Jackalynn's skin.   
"Twelik's are so cool. You have those cool long things that flow down your head. I wish I had  
them." Jackalynn laughed.  
"Arica! You're a human. You have long gorgeous curly red gold hair. I wish I had hair like  
yours."  
"Really?!" Arica asked as her eyes lit up.   
"Yes although if we took your hair and divided it like this and put it up like this. You could  
maybe pass for a twelik. OF course you would have to get rid of your curls." Jackalynn replied holding  
Arica's hair in two thick curly ponytails and holding them in such a way that she really did look like a  
tweilik. Arica grabbed her hair therefore grabbing her curls and looked at Jackalynn in mock horror.   
"Get rid of my curls! No way!! They make me unique. Besides I like my curls. Of course being  
unique in my family is wrong." Jackalynn looked at Arica and smiled.  
"Now Ari. Don't feel that way. I'm sure things will get better." Mara cringed even Jackalynn  
knew about what was going on between her and Arica. Arica was about to say something when  
Jackalynn noticed Mara.  
"Oh hi Mara. I didn't see you come in." Arica spun around and her eyes slightly narrowed   
"What is she doing here?!" Arica thought to herself.   
"Hi Jackalynn, How is she doing?" Arica looked at her mother shocked. She had never asked  
her teachers that. Let alone came to see them.   
"She is doing well. As a matter of fact She's my star pupil and she s going to be the lead in our  
next production."   
"That's wonderful. Ill have to make sure that I'll be there. Right in the front row." Mara replied  
looking at Arica and trying to send her love to her daughter through the Force but Arica had blocked  
their bond. "Another trick. She has learned from me." Mara thought. Arica looked at Mara and  
raised her eyebrows. "Sure she says that now But Just wait. As soon as the performance comes  
around she will be off with Jacen Jaina and Anakin, or with her Jedi students somewhere or on a  
vital mission for the Jedi academy or the New republic." Arica thought to herself handing the last  
of the tapes to her teacher, grabbing her aqua colored duffel bag and heading out the door.  
"See you next week Jackalynn."  
"Bye Arica, pratice hard."   
"I will." Arica called over her shoulder and heading out the door. Mara said goodbye to  
Jackalynn and then hurried after Arica.   
  
Arica was almost to the gardens when Mara caught up to her.   
"Arica, wait up!! Will you please wait up!!" Mara called rushing over to Arica. Arica turned  
around folded her arms and glared at her mother.  
"What do you want Mother."  
"Well, at least you're speaking to me." Mara replied sitting on one of the benches by the  
ch'hala trees. Arica was about to walk away when Mara gently grabbed Arica's wrist and pulled her  
down beside her. She was going to end this avoidance thing right now. Arica looked at Mara and sat  
down beside her.   
"Ari, I have something I need to say to you."  
"What? You need me to be good for Aunt Leia and Uncle Han and my cousins because you're  
going away again. To spend time with you're precious Jedi students and Daddy!"  
"No, because I found this" Mara replied taking her daughters datapad out of her pocket and  
showing Arica.  
"What are you doing with that! That's mine!!!!!" Arica cried snatching her datapad from her  
mother and examining it. She had seen it.   
"It was laying on your bed in full view Arica" Mara replied quietly. .  
"What you were in my room!! That's my room No one is aloud in there but me. Especially  
you." Mara winced. "Not only have you been ignoring me you've been going through my personal stuff  
and spying on me!!" Arica replied with pure hatered .  
"Arica, I've havent been spying on you. I was in there putting your clothes away and wanting to  
talk to you when I saw your song." Arica went pure white.   
"You read it?" Arica whispered.  
"Yes. Arica do you really feel that way toward me. Do you mean the things you have said in  
that song?"   
"What does it matter it's not like you care." Arica spat. Mara closed her eyes then reopened  
them searching for patience.  
"Arica, contrary to what you believe and have been told I do care about you. I wouldn't have  
come for you at Callista's and I wouldn't be here now if I didn't care. I love you Arica. I really do. I  
know sometimes I don't show it or say it, but I do. Especially the past 6 months. I'm sorry Arica.   
"Yeah well you would never know it from my end." Arica replied bitterly turning away and  
refusing to look at her mother.   
"I know. I've really hurt you without meaning too. I never mean to hurt you when I leave you  
Arica." Arica didn't answer. For she refused to let her mother hear or see her cry.  
"Arica. I don't know what to say" Mara replied feeling really helpless for the first time in her  
life..  
"I waited for hours by the door waiting for you to come home for my birthday. But you never  
did. Aunt Leia said you would come, but you didn't . I waited and waited until I fell asleep on the floor  
and Aunt Leia took me upstairs and put me into bed." Arica sniffed. And when we were on Yavin four  
I would get up really early every morning to see if I could go running with you. Mom, all I ever wanted  
was to be with you. But you had other ideas and so did everyone else. Dad, jacen Jaina, Anakin and  
your Jedi students suddenly dominated all your time and attention. And I disappeared.."  
"Things haven't been that bad have they?" Mara asked hopefuly for she was hoping that she  
hadn't hurt Arica as bad as she thought she did. Arica looked away and Mara sighed.  
"Oh darling come here." Mara replied trying to pick Arica up but Arica wouldn't let her.  
"Okay you're not ready yet."   
"You think I'm ever going to trust you again, you got another thing coming." Arica replied  
watching the trees change from green to a brilliant red because of her anger.   
"Come on Arica, being a jedi isn't that bad is it?"  
" "It is when you're the youngest and everyone won't let you use your powers!! And when no  
one ever gives you a chance to prove that you can do certain jobs just as good as anybody else. Jacen,  
Jaina and Anakin and your jedi students get all the attention. All I hear is Anakin this and Jaina that.  
Jacen can do this, Jaina does that. Jaina is the head of rouge squadron. She's so wonderful. So are  
Jacen and Anakin. I know lets give them a party!! Jaina help me with this. Jaina can you help us with  
that. Jaina, will you please train Arica. Jaina will you babysit, Jacen will you watch Arica for me? Aunt  
Maraaa I'm waiting for a call from Tenel Ka. Arica replied doing a perfect imitation of the people  
around her including her parents. Mara sat down on one of the benches and looked at Arica.   
"Arica I had no idea."  
"OF course you didn't you're never around! You're always with your jedi students, Jaina,  
Jacen and Anakin and maybe Daddy. "  
"Arica I'm sorry."  
"Sorry. Sorry! That's all you guys say, but you never mean it! You keep on breaking your  
promises. Im sick of all your excuses mother! Just because im young doesn't mean im not a talented  
Jedi like the rest of you. I think me standing up to, fighting, and finally getting rid of Callista proved that.  
Besides Grandpa said I was born for great things and I shouldn't be afraid of showing my talents."  
"He's right you shouldn't. Oh Ari I had no idea that we suppressed you and scared you that  
bad."  
"Well it seems that the all powerful jedi don't know everything and aren't perfect like everyone  
thinks they are." Mara closed her eyes and sighed.   
"That was harsh Arica."  
"Yeah well. You're not the only one that can act , be tough, and dance in this family."  
"I know that Arica." Mara replied. wondering if she would ever get Arica back. For she was so  
angry with her and Luke right now. And the rest of the family right now. And she had a right to be.   
"Arica, I know you're very angry with the family right now, especially me and you have every  
right to be. But Darling. We love you I love you with all my heart. I need you arica and I miss you."  
"You don't need me you have your two little brats. I hardly get to see you and Daddy now, I'll  
never see you now. I might as well be non existant. Oh I forgot I already was!".   
"You're not non existant Arica."  
"Yes I am. I get left out at almost everything. NO one asked me how I felt about being left  
behind almost all the time. No one asked me how I felt about going to a public school or being a Jedi.   
Or if I wanted Jacen, Jaina and Anakin to train me. No one even asked me if I even liked them! "  
"Ari!"  
"I'm just a stupid kid with these stupid scary and magnificant powers that sometimes I don't  
know what to do with.. And no one explains things to me!!   
"Arica Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin are training you!!"  
"No they're not. They're more interested in their machines, rouge squadron and Tenel Ka, and  
making me look stupid. then training me."  
"Arica you're not stupid far from it. and Jacen. Jaina, and Anakin are a lot older than you. They  
don't mean to make you look stupid. Sweetheart you need to stop compareing yourself to them. You  
need to find your own path."  
"Yeah well maybe I would if everyone stopped expecting me to act like them and liking them  
more than me!!!"   
"Arica, we don't expect you to act like Jacen, Jaina and Anakin and we definately don't like  
them more than you."   
"Oh come off it mother!! I've seen the way you and Daddy look at Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin.!!  
It's enough to make me sick. You look at them like they're some kind of gods or something."   
"Arica, we do not. We look at them like any proud teacher would look at their students."  
"No you don't. It's more than that. It's almost like you wishing that Jaina was...." Arica didn't  
finish her sentence for it hurt too much.   
"It's almost like im wishing Jaina to be what Ari?" Mara asked trying to reach out and stroke  
one of Arica's curls but Arica moved away.   
"I've also seen how Daddy looks at Jacen and Anakin." Arica replied quietly totally ignoring  
her mothers question.   
"How does he look at them Ari?" Mara whispered almost fully understanding what Arica was  
getting at.   
"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Arica replied picking her stuff up and trying to get  
away but Mara had a hold of her arm.  
"Let me go!! LET ME GO!!!" Arica screamed pulling away from Mara. Just as Mara was  
struggeling to keep a grip on Arica, Luke came down the corridor.   
"Hey Hey hey!! What is going on here?!" Luke asked running over to Mara to help her with  
Arica.   
"Let me go!!" Arica cried trying to bite Mara.   
"Arica, you don't bite your mother!!" Luke replied getting a hold of Arica and Mara released  
her grip. Luke almost had her when Arica nailed him in the leg then somewhere else that wasn't to  
comfortable. Arica grabbed her stuff and disappeared into the garden.   
"Luke are you okay?" Mara replied kneeling down next to Luke who was in extreme pain.   
"OWWWWW I think so." Luke managed between gasps as Mara helped him onto one of the  
benches.   
"Oh Sweetheart." Mara whispered as she nuzzled her face against Luke's neck Luke managed  
to get his pain under control wrapped his arms around Mara and pulling her close.   
"I should of seen that coming." Luke replied "What happened anyway?" Luke asked Mara.  
"I found Arica's datapad lying on her bed in full view,, It had one of her songs written on it and  
it was about me. So I decided to pick her up from dance class to talk to her about it plus I want this  
advoidance thing between us to end., but I think I just made it worse."   
"Now Mara. Don't be blaming herself. Arica is pretty difficult to handle."   
"That's just it Luke, She wasn't before. I've tried to reach out to her and apologize, but she just  
wont listen to me. She's so angry with me and at least now I know why and I can try to fix it."  
"I think Arica tried to take care of the problem of having anymore siblings by kicking me."  
Luke replied moving to a more comfortable position and winceing  
"Luke she's very angry with us and I don't know what to do about it."   
"Well, you could start by filling me in on the stuff you talked to her about."  
"More like tried."   
"Okay, tried to talk to her about." Mara nodded and her and Luke contiuned to talk.  
Meanwhile in the imperial gardens Arica was paceing back and forth in front of her favorite fountain  
saying. "She's wrong.! She's wrong! I wont believe her! I wont! Its just another trick to get me to trust  
her again so she can hurt me!" When she picked up a presence in the force. One she hadn't felt in a  
long time Arica turned around and there standing in the grove of trees. Was  
"Hey you haven't forgotten all about me have you cutie." A medium tall boy replied coming  
toward Arica.  
"How could I ever forget you Jareth." Arica whispered as she felt the first tinge of happiness  
and pleasure since she had come home. Jareth walked over to Arica she opened her arms and they  
wrapped eachother in a tight embrace.   
"Oh Ari I've missed you."  
"Not as much as I have missed you. Nothing has been the same since you went to learn from   
Carda's for awhile. Classes haven't been the same, my home life hasn't been the same. I haven't been  
the same." Arica whispered burying her face into Jareths neck. Jareth held Arica close for awhile  
gently stroking her hair and holding her close.   
"I know things haven't been so hot for you. I've found out about you running away from home,  
going to your fathers ex girlfriend Callista and last but certainly not least that your mom is expecting  
another baby. " At the mention of Mara and the baby Arica let Jareth go and sighed.  
"I'm sorry that I upset you Arica. Lets go for a walk huh?" Jareth whispered as he gazed into  
Arica's aqua gemstone eyes.   
"Okay." Arica whispered. She signaled Kabooki and Friend of Jedi Jareth put his arm around  
his best friends waist and together they headed for the Imperial Palace.  
At the same time up on the roof of the Imperial Palace. Arica was looking over the side looking  
at the city lights and traffic all around her and sighed.   
"Beautyful , aint it." Jareth whispered as he came up and put his arms around Arica's waist.  
"Yes." Arica whispered like she was in her own little world. Jareth picked up on it and sighed.  
"Arica, this isn't like you what's wrong?"   
"I've already have told you and so has everyone else." Arica replied quietly.  
"Arica your mom is so cool. Why do you want to be away from her?"   
"She's not as cool as everyone thinks she is. She betrayed me Jareth. I can't love her. I wont  
love her.  
"Ari if you don't you'll keep hurting yourself and her." Arica stayed in his arms for a few  
minutes then pulled out of them and headed for the roof door.  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
"Home." Arica replied over her shoulder opening the door and heading for the turbolift.   
"Hey, wait for me!" Jareth called running after her. He finally reached her and together they  
headed home.   
  
  
Karrde and Shada were waiting for Arica to come back when the front door slid open when Jareth  
appeared.   
"Hey, Sweetheart." Shada replied walking over to him and giving him a kiss.  
"Aww mooom!! Cut it out. Im too big for this." He replied pulling away from Shada and  
whiping the kiss of his lips and cheek. Shada just smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Karrde pulled his  
son close and both he and Shada gave him a big hug. Right then Arica came in the door and an ache  
grew in her heart as she watched her best friend being held and loved by his parents. Finally they let  
him go and Jareth noticed Arica standing in the doorway.   
"Hey, dad. I found someone wondering the Imperial Palace Gardens and I think she belongs to  
Luke and Mara." Karrde and Shada turned around and Arica backed up into the hallway shying away.   
"You've found her. Hey there you are sweetheart. Come here" Shada replied opening her arms   
Arica walked over to her and she wrapped Arica into her arms and slowly the tears began to fall.  
"Ari, whats wrong?" Shada whispered as she knelt down to Arica's level and brushed her tears  
away. Before Arica could answer Karrde walked up to them and laid his hand on Shada's shoulder.   
"Sweetheart, why don't you and Jareth go home and ill be there in a little while. I would like to  
talk to Arica alone. Okay?" Shada nodded, Jareth gave Arica a quick kiss on the cheek and hug  
goodbye and he and his mother headed for home. Arica looked up at Karrde with her tearstained face  
and Karrde smiled.  
"Come on sweetie. Lets get you ready for bed." Arica nodded and together they headed  
upstairs and into Arica's bedroom and closed the door.   
Karrde was only waiting a few minutes on Arica's bed when the door to the fresher finally  
opened and Arica came out ran to her bed, jumped onto it and snuggled up to Karrde.   
"Hey nice pajamas." Karrde replied taking his boots off and fully getting up onto Arica's bed.  
Arica looked down at the x-wings that were streaking across her pajamas and grinned.   
"Thanks, my daddy bought them for me." She replied climbing up next to Karrde and settled  
next to him.   
"Yes I remember" He replied getting more confortable by leaning against the headboard. Arica  
snuggled up to him and slowly rested her head on his chest and Karrde slowly ran his fingers through  
her curls.   
"Arica, I want to talk to you about something." She sighed.  
"I knew you would."   
"You're late for our date." He teased. She gave him a weird look.  
"We didn't have a date Karrde." He raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh, No, about a month ago I went on vacation and came here just to see you, because when I  
talked to you you didnt seem too happy. Little did I know that you weren't there and when I got to  
your aunts house I was informed that oyu had run away from home. We went after you brought you  
home and you seemed fine until now. Arica what's wrong. I know you're not the person you're trying  
to be. What's going on. Hmmm." Karrde whispered gently running his fingers through Arica's curls.   
"You mean you don't know?" He sighed.  
"Of course I know. I just want to hear your side of the story." Ari was shocked.  
"You're not going to believe my aunt, Jaina, Jacen, and my parents?"  
"No. I'm not. So tell me what's going on?"  
"Well, it's just that everything and everyone is being so difficult. "  
"How have we been difficult Ari?"   
"By thinking that it's so easy to be in a family of talented fully trained jedi when the truth is it's  
not. I may be a jedi but it took me batteling Callista and nearly getting killed for anyone to even notice.  
And if that isn't bad enough no one ever asks me about how I feel about anything that happens in this  
family. They never asked me about how I felt about being a big sister or if I wanted my training  
switched from Jaina to my mother. True, I wanted my mother to train me, but I never got to train with  
Jacen and I really wanted too. We were best friends until SHE showed up."  
"Who's she?" Karrde asked fully knowing who the she was but wanted to see if he was right.   
"Tenel Ka. All he cares about is her. He doesn't care about me anymore. When she's around  
and even when she's not around it's like I don't even exsist." Ari sniffed trying really hard not to cry.   
"Ari.." Karrde whispered giving her a hug and pulling her closer  
"I'm part of this family too. Don't my feelings and opinions count." She sniffed wipeing her  
tears away and looking at Karrde.   
"Of course they do sweetheart. Why do you think your parents and I have been trying to talk to  
you." Arica shrugged.  
"You want to know one of the worst things about this whole thing is?"  
"Sure."  
"Everywhere and Anywhere Everything and anything I go to or see is how great Jacen, Jaina,  
and Anakin are. Jaina is the head of rouge squadron and has talent with machinery, Jacen has his gift  
with animals and people, Anakin has his talents with machinery . It's just not fair. When people find out  
who I am they say Oh you're Jaina, Jacens, and Anakins cousin aren't you. So why can't you  
communicate with animals and mess around with machinery. What's wrong with you are you some kind  
of reject? Yeah that's me the reject of the Skywalker/Solo family. The kids at school make fun of me  
cause I wont show of f my jedi powers for no reason. I can do all those things Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin  
and even more but does anyone notice? No they dont!" Arica bit out as she angirly whiped the tears  
that were falling down on her cheeks. Suddenly it was all starting to make sense to Karrde and he  
knew he had been guilty as well about crowing about and talking about the twins and Anakin. He felt  
less than two inches tall. Karrde was about to apologize when Arica beat him to it.  
  
"A lot of people think it's really great that I get to go off and spend time with my parents and  
their jedi students. I get to see and learn lots of new stuff but it's only fun and great when you get to do  
what my parents and the Jedi students do. Like learning how to build and fight with their lightsabers  
being in life situations, etc, I have to stay out of the way and watch everyone else have fun. Plus the  
jedi students get to be with my parents. The sad part is I can whip every singel one of their students  
with foils, blasters, and lightsabers. If they would only give me a chance. I couldnt stand being on the  
sidelines anymore thats why I took my grandfathers lightsaber and started practiceing with it. Which I  
admit was a very stupid thing to do. Lightsabers aren't toys. But I couldn't wait anymore and I  
wouldn't of beaten Callista if I hadn't trained with the lightsaber."  
"I know you wouldn't of. You saved us Ari and Im extremely grateful and I know the others  
are too." Arica snorted.  
"Hmmph"   
"It's true Ari. Your parents are extremely proud of you and grateful to you .So are your cousins  
and your Aunt and Uncle Without you we would of more than likely wouldnt of gotten out alive..  
"No you wouldn't of and I would probably would be a dark Jedi right now. Maybe I'm already  
am."  
"Ari, you're not a dark Jedi. You did what you had to do."  
"Yeah, but that would explain why my mother doesn't want anything to do with me. Always  
running to Jaina, Jacen and Anakin, her jedi students and my father. Now that she's preganant Ill never  
see her or my dad again."  
"Arica, of course you will. Your parents love you very much, that's why they are so hard on  
you. You are all your mother has."   
"Not anymore." Arica reminded him.  
"Yes, I know, but babies sleep a lot Ari and I am possitive that your parents will put aside  
some special time just for you."  
"Why start now."   
"Arica Marie Skywalker. I....." Karrde was about to let her have it when he saw the look on  
Arica's face and quickly changed his mind. She had a point.  
"Ari.. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Things have really been hard on you havent they. Sweetheart,  
you're parents really love you and so do I. I know that they will spend time with you when the babies  
are born."  
"Doesn't matter. Even if we are alone they will still be thinking and wondering about them and  
wanting to be with them instead of me  
"Much like they do with you." Karrde replied a small smile forming on his lips. Arica looked at  
him  
"What?"   
"Yes, they do. They think about you and wonder about you and want to be with you all the  
time. When your mother has to leave you she is always wondering if you're happy, safe and sound, and  
getting enough to eat. So much in fact that when she's out with me I have a hard time keeping her on  
task and gaining her attention. She loves you Ari. A lot. You are her baby. Her sweet little angel. I hear  
that your dad is the same way. Your mom wouldnt train you if she didnt care about you. As a matter of  
fact she can't train the other students now and I hear that all she wants to do is train and spend as much  
time as she can with you. She loves you Ari. Im not even a jedi and I know that. Thats why she's so  
protective of you and tells you no a lot of the time. She just wants to protect you."  
"Really."   
"Yes really. Arica when she finally was pregnant with you She was so happy. She went crazy  
buying this and that for you. Of course your dad helped. Arica both of them were so happy that you  
were here. Well at least in some form. When your dad would take you out for walks in your stroller or  
be carrying you. He would show you off to everyone he came in contact with. You were the star of  
several mettings Ari."  
"I was. I was taken to meetings. Like the ones that my Aunt heads."  
"Yes. And your mother was just as bad. She showed you off to everyone she came in contact  
with too. She was so proud of her beautiful little girl. We all were. As a matter of fact Your Uncle Han,  
Lando and my crew convinced me that we needed to throw your mom a baby shower just so they  
could see you and play with you. Ari Jacen, Jaina and Anakin were beside themselves. They kept  
running through the palace saying that they finally have a baby cousin to teach and play with. Anakin,  
Jaina and Jacen even got into fights over who would be taking care of you while your parents were  
gone. Jaina espeically. She loves you kid. She really does. Arica smiled.  
"She does."  
"She does."   
"I never knew that about my parents or any of them."  
"I know you didnt. Thats why I told you." Arica was about to say something when Karrde  
noticed the clock.  
"It's way past your bedtime Sweetheart. Lets get you into bed okay." Arica nodded. Karrde  
got up Arica climbed into and snuggled deep into her covers and Karrde turned out the light.   
"Goodnight Princess. Sleep tight and dont let the bedbugs bite okay." Arica nodded. Karrde  
leaned over and they gave eachother a kiss.   
"I love you Karrde." Arica whispered driffting to sleep.  
"I love you too." He whispered back. Arica nodded He got up and soon Arica was all alone in  
her room.   
  
  
Early the next morning as the sunshine streamed through her bedroom window Arica was  
relaxing in her nice warm comfy canopy bed when R2 came in with breakfast.   
"Morning R2" Arica replied. As Artoo beeped a hello and Arica was about to take the tray  
when Threepio entered the room.  
"Good monring Mistress Arica." He replied taking the tray from R2 and putting it on Arica's  
lap.  
"Morning Threepio. What are you doing here?"   
"Master Luke asked me to come up her and get you up and give you your breakfast. Your  
parents have a busy schedule today."   
"That figures." She mummbled eating her egss and toast and managing most of her juice.   
"Good girl. Now hurry up. Master Anakin is waiting to give you today's lesson. " Arica raised  
her eyebrows in surprise.  
"Anakin, is giving today's lesson? Where's Jacen and Jaina?"   
"They will be here shortly. Now hurry up."   
"Alright alright alright I'm going. I'm going." Arica replied heading toward the fresher  
mumbleing about prissy, bossy, golden protocal droids that don't belong in bedrooms before 7:00 a.m.  
  
Threepio looked at Artoo as they headed out the door.   
"Come on Artoo. Mistress Mara wants us in the training room by 7:30 hundred hours." Artoo  
beeped an aknowledgement and they headed for the training room.  
"Ill never understand that girl Artoo. She seems so happy to be back home but sad. I wonder if  
it was wise of Master Luke to bring her back." Artoo let out a series of squaks and whistles.   
"I know you have an attachment to and like Mistress Arica, So do I, but it's obviously hurting  
her to be here." He replied as they eneterd the training room and spotted Luke and Mara.   
"Master Luke Mistress Arica is on her way sir."  
"Good, thanks threepio." Luke replied helping Mara with some of the training equipment.   
"If you don't mind me saying so sir I've noticed that Mistress Arica is quite under the weather   
and well I was wondering if I should arrage some activities for her to maybe cheer her up.   
"No thanks Threepio. Hopefully Mara and I have that covered."  
"I see. Well, if you don't need me anymore Master Luke I'll shut down for awhile."  
"Sure go ahead."   
"Thank you Master Luke." and with that Threepio disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile on the training room floor Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin were talking.   
"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Jaina asked.   
"Well, you will take her one week, Ill take her the next week, Anakin will take her the next  
week, then Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara, and hopefully mom will train her once and awhile." Jacen  
explained. Anakin shook his head.  
"She didn't mean that. How are we going to train Arica without her knowing that Aunt Mara  
and Uncle Luke are around. As soon as she sees them or sences them she won't train anymore."  
"I know. We've got to get Arica over this shy thing. If she's ever going to be a good jedi she;s  
going to have to learn to show off her powers in front of people exspecially Uncle Luke and Aunt  
Mara." Jaina replied.   
"I know but..." Artoo was about to warble when Anakin interupted his thoughts.   
"Uncle Luke do you think this is going to work."   
"I don't know Anakin. But I think it's worth a shot."   
"What if she sees you."  
"Yeah Uncle Luke. Ari is not fond of showing off her Jedi powers in front of people especially  
you and Aunt Mara."   
"I know that Jaina. But this is the only way Mara and I are going to be able to see what she's  
capable of. Take her through everything okay."   
"Okay. You're the Jedi Master." Jaina teased. Luke smiled and together he and Mara went  
into the room above the training floor where they would be out of site yet able to watch Ari without  
spooking her. Anakin was about to say some more when; "Shhhh she's coming." Jacen replied  
silenceing his brother as they watched Arica come through the training room door and walk over to  
them.  
"Morning. Arica." Jacen replied.  
"Jacen! What are you doing here?" Arica exclaimed feeling pretty happy to have Jacen's  
attention at last.   
"Jaina, tells me that you're pretty advanced in your jedi training."  
"I am." Arica replied beaming.  
"Would you mind if I watched your training session today?"   
"Nope."   
"Anything to show off in front of a cute guy right Ari?" Jaina teased. Arica just rolled her eyes  
and looked at Jaina.   
"Alright you two lets get started huh." Jaina and Arica nodded and the training session began.   
  
Arica had just finished her jumps, tumbles, running training exercises that reminded her father of  
the time he spent training and running with Yoda on his back and was lifting R2 off the ground as Luke  
and Mara watched in total amazement and awe.   
"She's really good." Luke replied grining from ear to ear and glowing with pride.   
"Good. Luke, the kid is a natural.. She's even better than me." Mara answered glowing with  
pride and grining as well.   
"Look at that. She's lifting R2 off the ground so smoothly. Like Master Yoda lifted my x-wing  
out of the swamps of dagrobah. Look at that such concentration. It sometimes take years for people to  
master that technique." He said clearly very pleased and proud of his daughter. They had serverely  
underestimated their daughter and underestimated was putting it mildly.   
"Good calm. Let the force flow through you." Jaina replied as she watched her young student  
acheive her goal. Jaina made a quick look over to Luke and Mara and saw the pride and the happiness  
radiateing from them. She looked at her brothers and Anakin and Jacen were impressed and radiating  
with happyness as well. Jaina smiled and they smiled back and Jaina turned her attention back to her  
student.   
Arica opened her eyes and slowly R2 drifted to the ground. Once R2 was safe on the ground  
Arica turned to Jaina. Jaina smiled and Arica smiled back.   
"Very good Ari, I'm very proud of you."  
"Thanks Jaina, Im very proud of me too."  
"Ari you are amazeing and you should be proud of yourself . We're proud of you as well."  
Jacen replied walking up to his cousin with Anakin right behind him. Arica blushed.  
"Now will you do me a favor." He asked kneeling in front of his cousin and taking her hands  
into his.   
"As long as it doesn't involve anything illegal." Arica answered smiling.   
"Nope. Jaina tells me that you can stand on your head and rasie and balance objects in the air.  
Will you do that for me? I would really like to see you do it." Jacen replied looking at Arica and her  
parents at the same time.   
"Okay." Arica agreed. Luke couldn't hide his excitement any longer. Luke was getting up when  
Mara put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Luke don't. If she sees you she won't do it."   
"Mara the kid is amazing, besides she has to get used to us sometime."   
"Okay." Mara replied and her and Luke came out of the room down the stairs to the floor  
below. Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin were watching Arica balance on her head and lifting various plants,  
rocks, weights, and other equipment in the air when Luke and Mara joined them. Mara was about to  
say something when Arica's eyes flashed open and everything came crashing to the ground. Luckily  
nothing was breakable. She did a somersault and looked at her cousins accusingly.   
"What are they doing here?" Arica demanded. Anakin was about to answer her when Luke  
beat him to it.   
"We came to watch you train sweetheart." He replied taking Arica into his arms and picking  
her up. Arica looked at Luke. A  
"Really you came to watch me train." Arica whispered a huge smile forming on her lips.   
"Yes, we need to know where to start when I take over your training." Mara replied walking  
over to her little girl and wipeing a piece of red-gold hair out of her face.   
"Ari, you are amazing. And Im sorry. Im very sorry." Luke whispered holding her close as  
tears came to his eyes.  
"Thanks daddy. And I'm sorry too." She whispered wrapping her arms around Lukes neck  
and hugging him tightly. Luke looked at Mara she nodded and together with Arica in Luke's arms they  
headed to the shopping mall in the Imperial Palace.  
  
A few minutes past and soon Luke and Mara where walking through the shopping mall with  
Arica running and skipping along in front of them. Arica caught sight of what she was looking for and  
ran to the pet store window. She loved looking at the animals. She often came down here to look at the  
puppies especially the ones that were balls of fur. Arica was looking at this one puppy when Luke  
showed up beside her.   
"Hey sweetheart. Which one is your favorite?" Luke whispered keeping Arica busy as Mara  
went inside the shop and talked to the store keeper.   
"The one with the light/dusty brown fur and blue brown eyes. " Arica whispered back as the  
creatures in the window took notice of Arica and wanted to play with her. Luke smiled took Arica's  
hand and headed into the pet store with her.  
Arica was playing with the balls of fur that were in the window when Mara and Luke came  
back.   
"Sweetheart. Your mom and I have a surprise for you." Arica turned around and there in  
Mara's arms was a ball of fur with light/dusty brown fur, and blue/brown eyes. The creatures eyes lit  
up and it yipped and wagged its tail as Arica walked toward him.   
"Hello Cutie!!!" Arica cooed taking the ball of fur from Mara's arms and holding him in her  
own.   
"What are you going to call him Ari?" Mara asked stroking Arica's curls with her fingers. Arica  
looked at Mara.  
"He's mine? He's all mine?!"  
"He's all yours sweetheart." Luke replied paying the shop keeper and smiling at his daughter.   
"Thanks dad!!!" Arica cried running to Luke and giving him a hug being careful not to hurt her  
new friend.   
"You're welcome. But your mother deserves the thank you more than I do. She found and  
ordered him for you." Arica looked at Mara and Mara smiled.  
"Thanks Mom." Arica replied stroking her new friends soft fur.  
"You're welcome."   
"Well, I think that pup needs a name." Luke replied as they headed out of the store and down  
the hall. Arica thought for a moment then smiled.  
"I got it! How about Kabooki."   
"Kabooki. Hmmm. That fits." Mara replied looking at the creature snuggeling into Arica's arms  
and trying to fall asleep. They walked in silence for a moment when they arrived at the spa.  
"Well, I guess Ill see you girls later. Uh I mean we will see you girls later." Luke replied taking  
the sleeping Kabooki out of Arica's arms and setteling him in his own.   
"Daddy what are you doing!!! Where are you taking him!! Give him back please!!!!" Arica  
screeched as she jumped up and down trying to get her pet from her father.   
"Arica, sweetheart calm down. Your dad is going to take Kabooki home while we go into the  
spa and relax. Okay."   
"No, I don't want to go with you. I want to stay with Kabooki." Arica cried stomping her foot  
and glaring at Mara.   
"Sweetheart, nothing is going to happen to him. I promise Ill take good care of him. Now go  
with your mother and Ill see you in a little bit. Alright?"   
"Oh alright." Arica replied walking into the spa and headed into the girls locker room. Mara  
shook her head gave Luke a quick kiss goodbye and disappeared into the spa. Luke sighed. And  
together he and Kabooki headed home.   
  
After Mara checked them in she went looking for Arica.  
"Arica where are you?" Mara called looking through the rows of lockers looking for her  
daughter. She found her.   
"Hey, there you are. Ari, what were you thinking running off like that"  
"Sorry." Arica whispered getting undressed and wrapping her towel around her. Mara did the  
same and headed for the mud baths. Arica sighed and headed into the bathroom and disappeared.   
  
Mara was in the mudbath waiting for Arica when Arica finally appeared.   
"EWWWW you want me to get in that?!" Arica replied looking at the mud with distaste.   
"Arica, come on. You like mud. Besides it's good for your skin."   
"Let me get this streight. You want me to get dirty." Arica asked.   
"Yes. Come on little one." Arica walked over to the edge of the mud bath sat down and  
slowly stuck her foot in. Mara watched Arica with interest and smiled as a big smile crossed Arica's  
face.  
"This is fun. It's squishy between my toes." Arica replied looking around wrapping her hair up  
in a towel took off her other towel and slipped into the mud next to her mother. Mara made her way  
over to the side sank down into the mud and relaxed Arica followed suite and closed her eyes. Mara  
was almost asleep when she heard.  
"Mom?" Mara opened her eyes and looked at Ari.  
"Yes?"   
"Where's aunt Leia and Jaina? Why aren't they here with us?"  
"Because I told them that I wanted to spend the day with you and your father."   
"Really, you wanted to spend time with me?" Arica asked hope filling her eyes. Mara noticed  
and scooted closer to Arica.   
"Yes, It's been way too long since you and I had any bonding time so I booked us into the spa.  
Besides the twins will be here soon and..." Mara stopped for Arica had lowered her eyes and had a  
sad look on her face.  
"Ari, what's wrong?" Mara asked. For she was determined to get Arica to tell her what was  
wrong once and for all. Arica looked away.  
"Nothing."  
"Arica please don't lie to me. I don't like it and it hurts my feelings." Arica looked away.   
"Arica don't you know that I love you? I love you so much. I know I don't show it or say it  
often, but I do." Arica turned to her.  
"Then why are you pregnant?! Aren't I good enough for you?!" Mara gave Arica a startled  
look.   
"Arica, what do you mean.? The twins have nothing to do with you. Im having them cause I  
want more children."   
"Why you have me? No one asked me how I felt about being a big sister" Arica replied  
kicking at the mud causing some of it to go flying Mara looked at Arica.  
"You're right I haven't. So how do you feel about all this Arica?" Mara asked. Arica looked at  
her mother and sort of glared at her.   
"How would you feel if your parents came home with another baby?" Arica asked looking  
away.  
"I don't know. I don't remember my parents you know that."  
"Okay, let me put it this way, how did you feel when Grand Admiral Thrawn inplied that you  
weren't the only Hand and later found out that he was right. You weren't the only Hand." Mara sighed.   
"I was very angry and felt betrayed. I wondered why I wasn't good enough for him at the time.  
Where I failed to make him need another Hand."   
"Exactly." Arica whispered. Mara picked up on her whisper. Suddenly everything was starting  
to make sense.  
" Ari, do you feel betrayed? Do you feel like I'm having the twins because I'm dissappointed in  
you and want to replace you."  
"It's obvious isn't it. You never wanting to be around me. Always breaking your promises to  
me. Wiether its because of a mission, or an emergenct with the Jedi students or something wonderful  
happens with the twins or Anakin or all three of them." Suddenly Mara felt less than two inches tall. It  
all made sense now.   
" And on top of it How would you like it if someone came up to you and told you that your  
mother was pregnant with force strong twins that happen to be boys!!"   
"I don't know. Ari don't you think it's going to be fun having someone to play with. "  
"Mom, Im ten years older than them. Besides having twin boys will make daddy happy." Mara  
sat up and looked at Ari.  
"Arica are you saying that you think that your daddy doesn't love you and doesn't want oto be  
with you because you're a girl?"   
"It's obvious isn't it. I've seen how daddy looks at Jacen and Anakin. He wishes that they  
were his kids instead of me." Mara shook her head   
"Ari, that is not true. Your father loves you very much and he wouldn't trade you for anything in  
this world and neither would I." Arica looked at Mara.   
"Nothing, not even if the twins and Anakin were orphaned and you wanted to adopt them, but  
you couldn't unless you traded me for them?"   
"Not even for Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin. Oh sweetheart come here." Mara replied reaching for  
Arica but Arica bolted out of the mudbath and headed for the waterfalls that generated steam. Mara  
sighed, got out of the mudbath, wrapped her towel around her and headed after Arica.   
  
Arica climbed high on one of the branches and laid down letting the steam hide her tears. Her  
mother wouldn't find her up here.   
"Arica, if you think that you don't know your mother. She's never going to give up Ari. The  
more you push her away the harder she'll try." a voice whispered.   
"Who are you?" Arica whispered.   
"You know who I am little one."  
"Grandma!!!" Arica cried.   
"Yes, darling."  
"Where are you. I can't see you." the voice chuckled.  
"That's because you're facing the wrong way." Arica flipped over onto her other side and there  
sitting beside her was her grandmother.   
"Now sweetheart don't cry." She whispered whipeing the tears from Arica's cheeks with one  
hand and pushing her long curly black hair back with the other one.   
"Haven't you shed enough tears?"  
"No." Arica replied shakily. Arica's grandma sighed.   
"Now honey what has you so upset?" She whispered stroking Arica's hair with her fingers and  
getting closer to her.  
"My mother hates me." Arica replied simply. Her grandmother raised her eyebrows. Just like  
Mara. Arica was begining to understand where her mother got all her facial expressions and attitudes.   
"Hate's you The last time I checked she came after you at Callistas. She's coming after you  
now."  
"Then why does she leave me alone all the time? Why doesn't she take me with her anymore. I  
would be good. I just want to be with her. I don't want to be with my Aunt Leia anymore. She has her  
own children and besides she doesn't like me."  
"Ari, she does to like you and loves you too."  
"Then why doesn't she tell me."   
"I don't know sweetie, maybe she isn't used to saying it."  
"Well, even if she can say it. I don't blame her for not saying it to me after what I've done."  
"Ari, what have you done that is so horrible that no one should love you?" Her grandmother  
asked taking Arica into her arms and holding her close.   
"I murdered Callista." Arica replied darkly   
"Honey, you had too. In order to save your family and yourself. You saved your families lives  
they'll never forget that you know. Besides your mother has done things worse than that while she was  
serving the Emperor, so she's no angel either.   
"I know, but why does she have to have another baby. Aren't I good enough for her?"   
"Ari your mom having another baby has nothin to do with wiether you're a good daughter or  
not. It's about love. Having children with the person you love is a symbol of love between you and  
your partner."   
"I'm a symbol of my parents love?" Arica asked.  
"Yes. You are."   
. "How." Arica replied.   
"We'll explain that one when you're older."   
"Yeah, Sure grandma. Whatever." Arica replied stretching out on the branch and giving her  
grandma a weird look. Her grandma smiled  
"I'm serious. When you're older I'll come down and we can have a nice long talk about it  
okay."  
"Okay. I think I would like that."   
"I'm sure you would. You don't talk to your mom that much anymore do you." It wasn't a  
question. Arica shook her head.   
"She's never really around anymore. Actually lately she's never been there for me at all  
especially when I needed her the most." Arica whispered thinking about the fight at school and the  
injuries she got from it.   
"Arica, don't be too hard on her. She's a very busy woman and she's trying. Sweetheart. She  
really is."   
"I know, but I don't know if I can trust her again."   
"Well, you'll never know if you don't give her a chance."   
"True." Arica agreed thinking that these past few months that her and Mara had been seperated  
and fighting had been horrible. All she wanted was her mother back. Her grandmother was about to  
say something when Mara came through the steam and appeared beside Arica.  
"Ari, are you okay? Don't ever run away from me like that again. You understand me." She  
replied in a shaky voice. Arica looked at Mara and with tears in her eyes she went into Mara's arms  
and began to cry.   
"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mara held her baby close and sighed.   
"I'm sorry too Arica. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you." Arica calmed down and soon wiped  
the tears that had marked her face. Mara held her for a few minutes longer than let her daughter go.   
"Are you okay.?" Arica nodded.   
"Things have been really confusing lately."   
"I know. They have been confusing for me too."   
"Mom, why don't you take me with you anymore?" Mara sighed.  
"It's not that I don't want to take you Arica. It's just that you have school and a lot of the  
missions we go on aren't for little kids."   
"Oh come on Mom. I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself. "   
"No. I suppose you're not but you're not an adult either. I know you can take care of yourslef  
Ari and I'm very proud of you, but you still have a lot to learn. You could of gotten yourself killed  
batteling Callista like that " Arica hung her head  
"I know. But I had to mom. I couldn't just let you and the others die. Especially my baby  
brothers." Mara gave Arica a surprised look.   
"You know what they are?"  
"Uhhuh I've known for awhile. They've been talking to me."   
"Really, what have they been saying?" Arica smiled.  
"Thats for me to know mom. Not anybody else." Mara grinned.   
"Arica, sweetheart. Are you going to be okay?" Arica sighed then looked at Mara.  
"I think so Mom. I just need some more time to..  
"Heal. I understand" Arica actually smiled.  
"Mom, I'm sorry for all the mean things I said and did to you.I..."  
"Don't worry about it Arica. If I had been you I would of done the same thing, but next time  
you're feeling like nobody loves you and ignored, come and tell me or your dad okay. I promise that  
we'll listen and if we dont....  
"I'll follow you around and bug you until you do. " Arica added looking quite pleased with  
herself. Mara laughed. Arica smiled and the two continued to talk.   
  
A few hours past and Leia and her family were over at Luke and Mara's to have a family get  
together and dinner and the adults were talking in the living room when the front door slid open and  
Jacen and Arica's cheerful shrieks echoed through the house. Luke and Mara looked at eachother and  
soon Ari burst into the room with Jacen right behind her.   
"Mom, Save me. Save me! The tickel monster is after me!" Arica cried jumping over the sofa  
and diving into the space between Luke and Mara and snuggled close.   
"I'm going to get you.. Hiding by Aunt Mara isn't going to save you. I'm just going to have to  
tickel the both of you." Jacen replied wiggeling his fingers and walking towards Arica.   
"Oh no! This is a tickel free zone!" Mara replied deattaching herself from Arica's grasp.  
Senceing his opertunity Jacen grabbed Arica and started tickeling her.   
"Stop it! STOP IT!!! Arica shreiked as she kicked at Jace to get away and crawl over to Mara  
at the same time. Jacen was about to start tickeling harder when Arica kicked back good and her with  
her legs, connecting with Jacens stomach, sending him flying across the room.   
"OWWW!" He mummbled as he struggled to sit up and get his breathing back to normal as he  
sat up from the floor.   
"Jacen.are you okay?" Luke asked looking over to his nephew with concenrn on his face.   
"I'm fine Uncle Luke. I should of seen that coming.Oww Aunt Mara, why did you have to  
teach her self defense huh?"   
"Because she needs to know how to defend herself from you, Jaina, Anakin, and others.  
Especially when she gets older. Besides, you deserved it."   
"I know, I know." Jacen replied getting to his feet and walking over to the chair just as Leia and  
Jaina walked in. Leia looked at Jacen and a frown went across her face.   
"Jacen. What happend?" She asked. As she walked over to the chair and put her arm around  
her son.  
"I was tickeling Ari, and she accidently kicked me in the stomach so she could get away from  
me. It was an accident Mom." Leia looked at Arica who was sitting on her mothers lap watching her.  
Leia looked back and started laughing.   
"What?" Luke asked  
"Good Girl. You're learning to defend yourself." Leia replied ruffeling Jacens hair and smiling at  
her niece. Jacen gave his mother a playful wounded look.   
"You deserved it Jacen. But next time be careful when you play with her okay?" Jacen moved  
and winced   
"Don't worry mom. I will. How about a game of hide and go seek Ari?" It's fun and a lot  
safer." Arica's eyes lit up. Hide and Seek was her favorite game and she was extremely good at it as  
well.   
"Okay. You're it and Jaina and I will hide. Okay Jaina?" Arica asked looking at her cousin.   
"Okay." Jaina agreed.   
"Alright, but you can only hide in the house. And the sofa is base."  
"Okay." Jaina and Arica replied.   
"Alright, go!" Jacen replied closing his eyes and began to count. Jaina and Arica giggled and  
disappeared. Jacen finished counting and went to find his sister and cousin. Luke, Mara and Leia  
watched Jacen leave then Leia shook her head.  
"Crazy kids." Leia replied.   
"Yeah, it's so nice to see Arica back to normal." Luke replied   
"Well she kicked Jacen pretty hard. I'd never seen her do that before and I'm sort of proud of  
her. At least now she cant stick up for herself." Mara replied with a bit of pride in her voice.   
"She always could stand up for herself except when the other kids picked on her."  
"Yeah." Luke replied with a smile on his face.   
"What?" Leia asked as Luke and Mara exchanged looks.   
"I'm just happy to have my little girl back." Mara replied getting up and walking over to the bar  
and mixing up some drinks.   
"She isn't a little girl anymore Mara. She's growing up." Luke replied.   
"Yes, I know. I just wish I could keep her my little girl forever."   
"Well, enjoy it while you can Mara because before you know it Arica will start changing her  
opinion on boys and they'll start coming around and she'll be in love."   
"Bite your tounge Leia. Bite your tounge. I don't even want to think about Arica being with  
boys yet. I"m not looking foraward to the time when Arica starts attracting the guys. So hush."   
"She can take care of herself Mara." Leia replied giving her sister-in-law a teasing look.  
"I know. I know. But boyfriends are a pain."  
"Hey!" Luke cried looking hurt.  
"You were never my boyfriend. Sweetheart." Mara replied coming over to Luke and Leia  
handing them their drinks and giving Luke a passionate kiss. Luke kissed her back and Leia looked  
away. Luke wanted to be kissed somemore but Mara ended the kiss and shook her head.   
"I better go check on dinner. Do you want to call and see if Han is home Leia and invite him to  
dinner." Mara asked as she kept Lukes hands away from her waist so he couldn't wrap his arms  
around her waist, pull her down into his lap and hold her. Leia nodded and disappeared into the  
kitchen. Mara looked at Luke and he looked away.   
"Luke whats wrong?" Mara asked quietly."  
"I love you Mara."   
"I love you too. Why don't you go check on Arica and the gang and see what they are up too.  
It's really quiet up there too quiet." Luke nodded and headed up the stairs to check up on his daughter  
and his niece and nephew. Mara was about to head into the kitchen when Leia stopped her.   
"Han and Anakin are on their way"   
"Okay." Mara replied heading into the kitchen. Leia followed her and together they finished  
dinner.   
  
Fifteen minutes past and soon it was time for dinner. Leia was about to call her children and her  
niece to dinner when she heard them playing in the den. Mara smiled at Leia and headed for the den.  
Mara quietly opened the door and there inside was Anakin with his boots off standing on one of her  
chairs in front of the fireplace with Jaina and Jacen standing on the floor trying to get him down and  
Arica was trying to climb up next to him so she would be protected from evil monsters.   
"I am king of the universe and Arica is my queen." Anakin replied pulling Arica up beside him.   
"Yeah and we're going to smash you punny monsters into smitherenes unless you become our  
willing slaves." Arica cried doing a pretty good immitaion of the Emperor and an evil sounding laugh as  
Luke Leia and Han came up behind Mara.   
"Oh yeah!" Jacen replied as he and Jaina pulled out their lightsabers and pretended to go after  
Ari and Anakin with them Anakin followed suite saying..  
"Don't worry my queen I'll save you from these creatures of the night!" He replied jumping  
from the chair,landing on the floor, and going toward Jacen and Jaina.   
  
A pretend fight was about to break out when Mara cleared her throat. All the children stopped  
and turned towards Mara.   
"Uh Hello Aunt Mara." Anakin replied blushing for he was embarrassed about being caught  
playing like a kid.   
"Hello. Before you turn my den into a war zone, protect Arica, defeat the creatures of the night,  
and become king of the universe why don't you guys come and get your dinner. You hardlyu can do all  
that without something in your stomachs." Mara replied with extreme amusement in her voice.   
"Yea dinner!" Arica cried jumping off the chair, landing on the floor, and running into the  
dinning room . Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin hooked their lightsabers to their utility belts and followed Arica  
into the dinning room. Mara let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Luke, Han, and Leia.   
"Well, at least my den is safe from harm now." She replied heading into the dinning room. The  
rest laughed, followed Mara into the dinning room, and disappeared.  
  
A few hours past and everyone was working on and watching Arica create a masterpiece out  
of her desert.   
"Arica Sweetheart, deserts are ment for eating. Not making pieces of Art." Leia replied as she  
watched Arica put a little more chocolate sauce as hair on her ice cream cookie monster.   
"There perfect." Arica replied as she smoothed out the hair. Jacen laughed.   
"It looks like Arica has found her talents in life. Imitating voices and turning ordinary deserts  
into works of art."   
"Yeah, that's all this family needs. A jedi that is a voice impersinator and can turn ordinary food  
into works of art." Jaina replied teasingly. Arica stuck her tounge out at Jaina and dove into her dessert.  
Kabboki cocked his head and yipped curiously as he looked from Arica's lap at her desert. Arica  
picked up a different spoon got some ice cream, cookie and chocolate syrup on it and fed it to  
Kabooki. Kabooki yipped, Arica yipped back and suddenly Kabooki got up onto the table and tried  
to get into Arica's dessert.   
"No no no! Fur Devil puppies are not aloud on the table and this is my desert not yours." She  
replied picking up her pet and placing him gently on the floor. Kabooki howled and Arica quietly  
howled with him. Arica's family watched in amazement.   
"I think Kabooki and Arica have some kind of special bond. He never lets her out of his site."  
Jacen replied looking at Arica and Kabooki longingly for he wanted a baby fur devil too. Mara was  
about to say something when R2 came into the room. He started sqeaking and squaking and Luke  
looked at his translatior pad.   
"What's wrong daddy?" Arica asked trying to keep Kabooki from chewing a hole in her sock.   
"Nothing. Except that you have a holophone call." Arica looked at Luke. He smiled, Arica got  
up from the table grabbed her desert headed into the den and closed the door so she could have some  
privacy. Arica pushed the on button and soon heard.  
"Hello Arica." Arica looked at the screen and smiled.  
"Jori!"   
"Hello Princess. How are you?"   
"I'm fine and you?"   
"I'm okay." Jori whispered.  
"Hows your dad?" At the metnion of his father Jori's eyes lit up.   
"He's great. He's been so happy to have me back that he's spent almost every waking moment  
with me. Which is the reason why I called. We're coming to Corscant on the last day of school and I  
was wondering if I could stop in and say hello. I've missed you princess."  
"Of course you can come and say hello and I've missed you too you big goofball.." Arica said  
teasingly. Jori smiled.   
"I see that you're wearing that Rainbow gem necklace that I gave you." He whispered looking  
deep into her transfixing aqua eyes.   
"Yes, I never take it off. Well I take it off in the shower, but other than that I don't." Jori's face  
lit up  
"Really?!" Jori replied secretly liking the fact that the necklace ment so much to her that she  
hardly ever took it off. That he ment that much to her.  
"What?" Arica replied looking and wondering about the secret smile that was growing across  
Jori's face.   
"Umm nothing. Stray thoughts." Arica smiled.  
"Uhuh. Yeah right." She replied leaning back on the couch and finishingher desert.   
"Well, I guess I'll see you in a couple of months then."   
"Yeah." Arica whisperd wishing that he was there now. Picking up her thoughts Jori smiled.  
"I do too. Princess. I really miss you."   
"I miss you too. And when you get here. Ill introduce you to my best friend Jareth." Best  
friend? Arica had another best friend. Jori didn't like the sound of that one bit.   
"Best friend. I thought I was your best friend and who is Jareth."   
"Jareth's been my best friend ever since we were born. I guess I forgot to mention him didn't  
I." She whispered feeling quite embarrassed.   
"I guess you did. Is he.. Is he your boyfriend?" Jori asked feeling a little worried and hurt. If  
this Jareth was competition......  
"Well, he's my friend. And he's a boy. But he's not my boyfriend boyfriend if that's what you  
mean. Why?" Jori relaxed.  
"Umm no reason. I was just curious. " He replied with a casualness he didnt actually feel.   
"Well, I better get going. It's getting late." Arica replied.  
"Yeah, Ill see you later Princess."  
"Later." And once again Arica was alone. Arica sat on the sofa for a few minutes when Mara  
came into the den.   
"Hey, everyone is wondering what is taking you so long. And who was one the phone?"   
"Jori."   
"Uhhuh and what did he want." Mara asked a sly smile crossing her face. Arica ignored it.   
"Nothing much. He was just calling to let me know that he was going tobe in town the last day  
of school and asked me if we could get together. Boys are so weird."  
"They get weirder as they get older. Trust me." Arica nodded headed back into the dining  
room and Mara followed.   
  
The months flew by and soon it was the last day of school. Arica sat happily at her favorite  
table in the cafeteria when Jareth hunted her down, sat his tray down on the table and sat across from  
her.   
"Hi Arica. What did your Mom give you for lunch today?" Jareth asked as he looked at his tray  
of stew and greens with distaste.   
"Well, she gave me a box of apple juice, an orange, chocolate chip cookies , and a peanut  
butter and jelly sandwitch." She replied giving him a smile for her and Jareth often shared or traded  
lunches without their moms ever knowing. Well so far.  
"You want to trade?" He asked hopefuly. She thought for a moment and then shook her head.   
"Nope, but I'll share half of my sandwitch and orange with you."   
"Okay!" Jareth replied. Arica took his knife, cut the sandwitch and orange in half kept one half  
and handed the other to Jareth. Jareth took them and both began to contently eat.  
  
Arica and Jareth were quiet for a moment when Arica rememberd something.   
"Hey, my friend Jori is coming for two weeks starting today. " Jareths smile faded.  
"Really." He replied biting into his sandwitch a little harder than neccisary.  
"Yeah, remember I told you about him and how we met."   
"I remember." He replied darkly.   
"This is going to be so fun. He can come on the trip up north with us. It will be a blast." Arica  
cried not noticeing the look on her friends face.  
"Yeah sure." He replied his egerness for school to end and the trip north rapidly diminishing.   
That trip was supposed to be for him and Arica to be alone and to spend some quality time with their  
familes. He had to distract her quick or else he was going to really lose intrest.  
"Hey, isn't your mom due to have the twins soon?"   
"Not for awhile." Arica replied wondering what caused him to change the subject.   
"Oh, but she is around six months isn't she."  
"I guess so."   
"Good that means your brother or sister will be here at the endo of the break. "  
"Yeah." Arica replied giving him a warning look. Jareth noticed the look and sighed.   
"Sorry, I didn't want to upset you."   
"It's okay." Arica replied distractedly as she looked at her chrono.   
"It's almost time for class to began again. So we better get going." Arica replied finishing her  
lunch, Jareth followed suite and together they headed back to class.   
"I can't wait for you to meet him" Arica replied as she stopped in front of her class room.  
"Well, I'll see you later Arica." Jareth replied heading into his classroom and closing the door.   
"Later" Arica whispered going into her classroom wondering what had gotten into her firiend.  
Arica shook her head and the door closed shut behind her.   
  
For the next hour Arica sat agonizingly at her desk only half listening to her teacher while  
looking at the clock.  
"Only a half hour to go and I'll be out of her for three months, over to the landing pad and  
seeing Jori again." Arica thought as she smiled to herself as she planned what her Jori and Jareth would  
do for the next couple of weeks.. They would go on picnics, swim in the pond at her secret place, take  
long walks together, and of course go on the outing up north. That was going to be the best part Jori  
and Jareth would be together all day with her and they would become good fast friends. She hoped. It  
would be absolutly horrible if her two best friends met and hated eachother. She'd didn't know what  
she would do if that happend. Well, she would just have to come to that bridge when she came to it,  
but she doubted that she would so she put all her fears and thoughts at the back of her mind and tried to  
pay attention to the rest of the class.   
  
A half and hour passed and soon Arican was out of the building runing across the school yard,  
and booking to to the public landing pads. With a little less excited Jareth following right behind her.   
Arica made it to the landing pad, rounded the corner, and almost ran into...  
"Hey, where is the fire speedy?!" Han replied as he wrapped his arms around Arica's waist.  
Picked her up tossed her up in the air, and caught her all in the same motion.   
"Where is he? Is he here? Is he here!" Arica asked Han excitedly.   
"Is who here?" Han asked teasing Arica.  
"Uncle Han!" She replied giving him an annoyed look.  
"Okay. Okay. Yes, he's here. His dad and him are with your parents in your Aunt Leia's office.  
They just left me here to wait for ou and then bring you to them." Arica scambled out of Hans arms and  
raced for her Aunts office.   
"Arica, calm down Wait for us!" Han cried as he and Jareth hurried to catch up to her.  
"I don't see why she's so happy about him being here. He's just a prince." Jareth replied darkly  
as he and Han hurried down the busy corridors to Leia's office.   
"He's her best friend Jareth. And She's missed him." Han replied totally missing the point  
Jareth was trying to make.   
"Oh and what am I? Hutt saliva!!" He replied angirly as he and Han arrived at Leia's office   
  
Arica had made her way to her Aunt's private chambers and immediately scanned for Jori. She  
saw her parents, Leia and the Jedi Prince Ken and there sitting in Leia's chair was  
"Jori!!!!!" Arica shreeked as she pushed her way between Leia and Ken.   
"Arica!!" He shreeked back as he ran around the desk and ran toward her. Arica ran toward  
him, and jumped into Jori's waiting arms knocking them both back and onto the floor with Arica on top  
hugging him close.   
"Woah Arica. Calm down Sweetheart." Luke replied trying hard hnot to laugh and trying to  
distangle his daughter from Jori.   
"They haven't missed eachother at all have they Mara?" Ken asked looking at Mara  
"Oh not at all your highness." she replied back.  
"Well, I have never had a welcoming commitee like this before." Jori replied getting up as Luke  
pulled Arica away from him.   
"I'm not a commitee!!" Arica replied putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Jori. Everyone  
laughed.  
"Hey, she sounded just like you Leia." Han replied. Leia just shook her head and sighed.   
"At least I didn't kiss him. Mom" Arica pointed out.  
"No. You didn't" Mara agreed.   
"But we could remedy that right now if you like." Jori whispered walking over to Arica pulling  
her close and attempted to give her a passionate kiss. Jareth got the look of death on his face and was  
about ot go over and pull Arica away from him when...  
"EWWWWW No way!! What are you doing?!" Arica replied getting away from Jori and  
making sure that she didn't have any cooties crawling on her. Jori looked hurt for about a second then  
covered it up with his royal prince smile. Arica glared at him for a moment then calmed down. He  
hadn't ment anything by that. He was just teasing her. She hoped. Jareth was about to introduce himself  
when   
"Well, now that we're all together would you and Jori like to get settled in then join us for  
dinner." Leia asked.   
"Yes. I know I would but I think my son wants to be with his friend Arica." Ken replied smiling  
at his son and raising his eyebrows up and down. Jori smiled back and nodded. Arica looked at Luke  
and Mara, they nodded and Arica, Jareth and Jori headed off to play.   
  
A few minutes passed and Arica, Jori, and Jareth were off to Arica's secret hiding spot. They  
finally reached it. Arica turned around, reached for Jori's hands held them tightly with hers and sighed.  
"Jori, I'm about to show you my favorite spot in the whole entire world. It's a secret so you  
can't tell anyone about or where it is okay. Promise?"  
"I promise." Jori replied. Arica nodded, gently backed through the thich grove of trees and  
pulled him in with her. Jori looked around and he was totally breathless. It was so beautyful He had  
never seen anything like it. The place was surrounded by thick green trees, a pretty good sized pond  
was in the East part of it. Also surrounded by thick places of trees. He was totally speechless.  
"Beautyful ain't it. Arica whispered.  
"Yes. Yes, it is." Jori agreed.   
"This is where I do all my private training." Jori nodded for he could se several low and high  
brances to swing from. Several rocks and twigs of different sizes were there to pratice levitation skills  
on. And last but certainly not least were several cans for target practice.   
"You like?" Arica asked. Jori looked at her and nodded.  
"Yes, very much so." He replied looking into Arica's blue green eyes. Arica sort of blushed  
and lokked away.   
Not liking the attention Arica was giving Jori Jareth came into the grove, walked over to Arica,  
put his arms around her waist and...  
"Hi I'm Jareth. Arica's best friend. I'm sorry that I didn't properly introduce myself when you  
arrived. Jareth replied cooly.   
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I've forgotten my manners. Jori, this is Jareth, my best friend, Jareth this is  
Jori." Both boys eyed and glared at eachother cooly measureing eachother up as they did so. Arica  
walked over to the pond and looked at her friends.   
"How about a swim?" Arica asked looking at Jareth and smiling at him. Jareth smiled back   
"But we don't even have our bathing suits on." Jori complained.   
"Who needs suits. We'll just swim in our clothes. That is unless you're to chicken!!!" Jareth  
replied taking off his boots and socks and following Arica into the pond. Not wanting to be upstaged  
Jori agreed.   
"Okay." He replied taking off his boots and socks and heading out to the middle to join the  
other two. Arica smiled and the boys began to play with her.   
  
Jareth, Jori and Arica were only playing for a few minutes when suddenly Jori splashed Arica.  
Arica playfully splashed him back and soon a harmless game of splash turned into a splash war.   
Feeling unwanted, ignored, and no love for the Jedi prince. Jareth looked at them. Shook his head,  
climbed out of the water and headed for home. Arica and Jori splashed eachother for a few minutes  
when Arica noticed that Jareth was gone.   
"Hey, hold it Jori. Where's Jareth?"   
"I don't know?" Jori replied wanting Arica to forget all about Jareth and play with him for  
awhile.   
"I hope he's okay. I better go find and talk to him" Arica replied heading out of the pond as  
Jori rushed up to her.   
"Princess. Stay with me please. I haven't seen you in six months. He's okay. He probably just  
had to go home." He replied looking in to Arica's aqua eyes and she looked into his brown ones for a  
moment the shook her head.   
"No he's my best friend. I have to go and talk to him." Arica iniseted climbing out of the pond  
and drying off.   
"I thought I was your best friend!" Jori cried giving Arica the lost bantha cub look. Arica  
sighed.   
"Jori, you are my best friend, but so is he. I have to go okay."   
"Okay fine. Go! See if I care." Arica just shook her head and went to find Jareth. Realizing that  
she wasnt going to stay with him Jori got out of the pond, grabbed his stuff and headed after her.   
  
Meanwhile at Shada's and Karrde's private quarters Jareth came home. Not wanting to talk to  
anybody, He headed for the bathroom to take a shower when Shada heard him.  
"Jareth, Is that you?" She called.   
"Yes. Mom. Its me." Jareth replied stripping off his wet clothes and turning on the shower.   
"You're home early . Mara told me that you, Arica and Jori all went off to play together. What  
happend?"   
"Nothing. I just got tired so I came home." Jareth replied as he stepped into the warm shower  
and his mother came by his fresher door.   
"Now Jareth, you know that is a lie. You love being with Ari and not even tiredness could keep  
you from being with her. So, what is going on?" Jareth didn't answer.   
"Is it Jori?" Shada asked. Jareth sighed.  
"Yes! I thought I was her best friend. Then this prince shows up and tries to take Arica from  
me and now all she wants to do is play with him."   
"Oh Jareth. Arica still loves you. It's just that she hasn't seen Jori in so long that she's excited  
about him bing here and being with him. It has nothing to do with how she feels about you. Jareth,  
Sweetheart, you're still her best friend and you always will be."  
"I don't think so." Jareth added. Shada sighed.  
"Jareth, you need to relax and try to get along with Jori. He's only here for a couple of weeks.  
He'll leave then you will have Arica all to yourself for the rest of the summer. Do you understand  
sweetheart?"  
"Yes, I'll try to get along with Jori. For Ari's sake."   
"Thats my boy. Now its getting late and the family party starts in a little while so get cleaned up  
and I'll set something nice out for you to wear."  
"Okay." Jareth replied and Shada shooke her head and went to get ready for the party.   
  
Many hours passed and dinner was over and Ken and Jori were saying thank you and  
goodnight to everyone when Arica noticed Jareth sitting all by himself shrugging and moving  
uncomfortably in his nice suit. Arica said goodnight to Jori and Ken then walked over to Jareth.   
"Hi!" Jareth replied being extremely pleased that Arica had come over to talk to him with out  
Jori. Except for a semi major scuffel at dinner over who would sit by Arica he and Jori had been on  
their best behavior and tolerated one another. For her sake. Now that Jori was gone. Jareth had her all  
to himself and he planned to make the most of it.   
"Hi, may I talk to you for a second."  
"Sure." Jareth replied making room for her on the chair he was sitting in. Arica sat down and  
both sighed.   
"Jareth, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I forgot about you and that was totally unkind of me. I  
was just so excited to see Jori that..."  
"It's okay Ari. I forgive you and understand. Besides I was going out of my way to make Jori  
hate me." Arica gave him a surprised look  
"Why?" Jareth blushed and looked at the floor  
"I guess I thought that I was going to lose you as my best friend.. I thought he was here to take  
you away from me to replace me." He replied honestly. Arica smiled.   
"Well, I guess I was going out of my way to make you jealous but Jori isn't here to replace you  
Jareth. He's here to see and visit me. He'll never take me away from you. I promise."  
"Okay."   
"Hey you want to get out of her? Our parents are going to be awhile so lets go." Jareth nodded  
and followed her out the door.  
  
A few minutes passed and with a quick run up to Arica's bedroom so she could get her favorite  
blanket and change the headed up to Orwood Hill. Their. Hill. No one but Arica and Jareth came up  
here. It was their special place where ever since they could they would play games with echother, take  
picnics, when they wanted to be alone, an d the most fun and important part was on warm nights likes  
this one they would come up to the hill, lay a blanket on the ground lay or sit on it and gaze at the stars.  
Making out different constilations and pictures. Jareth reached the top first and laid the blanket on the  
ground and helped Arica up the rest of the way to the blanket. Sat down and looked at Ari. Ari sat  
down beside Jareth, Jareth put his arms around her, pulled her close, and together they watched the  
lites of the city and stars.   
  
Arica and Jareth just watched the stars twinkle in the sky and Jareth made a contented sigh.   
"Someday Arica. It will be just you and me. My dad will hand the business over to me and you  
and I will rule the information and smuggling world."  
"Hmmm yeah. Who knows what will happen to us or who or what we will meet and what  
dangers we will run into." Arica replied contently. Jareth looked at her.  
"You like danger and adventure don't you."  
"Of course I do. I'm a Skywalker."   
"True." Jareth replied. Arica had always been the bravest out of the two of them. That is what  
he liked about her. Her boldness, her ability to speak her mind. Usually. Her emotional and physical  
toughness. Her strong character. Her ability to love and understand others. Most of all her rapidly  
developing skills and abilities in the force. Jareth scooted closer to Arica put his hand in hers, put his  
head against hers, and both sighed contently.  
  
A few minutes past and soon Arica felt Luke through the force. A few seconds past and soon  
Luke reached the top of the hill and smiled for he saw Jareth and Ari all curled up with one another with  
Jareth resting his head next to Aricas. Luke walked over and Arica looked at him  
"Hi daddy."   
"Hi. It's time to break this up sweetheart. You may be on vacation but you still have a bedtime  
and it's way past it."  
"Oh daddy. Do I have too?"  
"Yes. Plus it's way past Jareths bedtime too and his parents are looking for him." Luke replied  
as he gently lifted Arica with the force and lowering her into his arms and holding her close. Luke was  
about to tell Jareth to come along when Shada arrived.  
"Hey, there you are. Come on Sweetheart. It's time for bed." Shada replied as Jareth got up,  
brushed himself off, handed Arica her blanket, walked over to his mother and hugged her.  
"Do I have too mom. I'm not tired." Jareth replied barely able to keep his eyes open. Shada  
held Jareth close and soon let him go.   
"Come on honey, it's way past your bedtime." Jareth nodded and Shada and Jareth followed  
Luke with Arica sound asleep in his arms down the hill and home.   
  
The two weeks past quickly and soon it was the last day before Jori and Arica said goodbye  
once more. Jori and Jareth were in the stables getting ready to ride their tauntans when Han and Arica  
walked in.   
"Having problems with your tauntans boys?"  
"No not really." Jareth replied as he mounted his tauntan and watched Jori try to mount his.   
"Well Jori if you have any problems ask Arica here. She's the best tauntan handler/rider on this  
side of the galaxy. She's even better than me. Of course I taught her everything she knows." Han  
replied proudly.  
"You did not. My daddy did." Arica replied trying hard not to laugh as she watched Jori try to  
mount his tauntan.  
"How do you do this." Jori replied.   
"I'll help you." Jareth offered with a michchevious look in his eyes.  
"No thank you. I don't need any help from a stupid smugglers boy." Jori bit out as he finally  
mounted his tauntan and headed out to be beside Arica. Not wanting to be upstaged by a prince Jareth  
gently nudged his tauntan and soon arrived on the other side of Arica.   
"Alright hotshot. Lets see who's the best shall we. I'll race ya from here to those mountains and  
back to camp alright."  
"Well, I don't know." Arica replied. "Isn't that kind of dangerous. Jareth."  
"No. He'll do it unless he's totally chicken!!" Jareth replied. Not wanting to lose Arica's  
attention and sensing and opportunity to impress her Jori agreed.   
"You're on smugglers boy. On three. One."  
"Two." Jareth replied.   
"Hey guys you.." Arica replied.  
"Three!!" Jori cried, kicked his tauntan and he and Jareth were racing across the snow. Arica  
shook her head, gently stroked her tauntan and let out a heavy sigh.  
"Come on girl." Arica replied as she did a tauntans call and her tauntan began to run across the  
snow. Arica sat back and enjoyed the ride for a moment when she felt Jaina come up behind her.   
"Hey Jaina!" Arica replied.   
"Hey. I see that you already have boys fighting over and trying to impress you." Jaina replied  
with a wry smile on her face. Arica rolled her eyes.  
"What are you talking about Jaina."  
"Oh come on Arica. Jori and Jareth like you. Can't you tell. They don't like each other and  
they both like you so they're trying to impress you."  
"Why would they want to do a stupid thing like that. Boys. They're so weird."  
"Arica, you have no idea.' Jaina replied as she urged her tauntan to keep up and match Ari's   
"You know Jaina. This is so fun. Thanks for setting it up."  
"You're welcome" Jaina replied leaning over and giving her cousin a kiss on the cheek.   
"Hey where's Jacen?"  
"He's with your mom keeping her company."  
"Yeah." Arica whispered. Jaina gave her cousin a sympathetic look.  
"You miss doing things with her don't you. Like riding tauntans huh."  
"Yes, but she can't."  
"I know. Ari, but don't worry your brother or sister will be here soon and then after she  
recovers she'll bring you up here and you can ride the tauntans and race along on your turboskii's, have  
snowball fights, and build forts to your hearts content. Alright. I'll even babysit so she can bring you up  
here. Alright."  
"Alright." Arica agreed. Jaina was about to say something else when Luke came up behind  
them.   
"Hi uncle Luke."  
"Hello Jaina."  
"Daddy, is there any wampa ice creatures up here?" Arica asked as she shuddered as she  
remembered the story about her daddy almost getting eaten by one.  
"No Arica. There are no Wampas up here."  
"You promise." Arica replied looking at Luke.  
"I promise."  
"Good, cause I don't think I can imitate a wampas call or talk wampa"  
"I bet you could if you tried, but you don't need too. Are you hungry? Your mom and Aunt  
Leia have lunch ready and I don't know about you, but I'm starved."  
"Me too." Jaina quipped.  
"I guess I'm hungry too."  
"You're not hungry. Sweetheart what's wrong?" Luke asked as he Jaina and Arica headed for  
camp.  
"I don't know. I just wish my mommy was with me."  
"She is sweetheart. She's just at camp. She can't ride tauntans, because it's too dangerous  
when she's going to have a baby. But im sure after lunch she will build a snow fort with you or and  
maybe have a snowball fight." Luke replied as he gave Arica a reassuring smile Arica smiled back and  
together with Jaina headed back to camp.   
  
Arica, Luke, and Jaina had just arrived back at camp when Jori and Jareth came riding across  
the snow. Jareth was about to win when suddenly Jori's tauntan sped up and Jori arrived at camp first.   
"Ha! I win I win!! I told you I could do this." Jori replied to Jareth as Jareth dismounted his  
tauntan and walked over to Arica. Not wanting Jareth to get to close to Ari Jori dismounted ran over to  
Arica's tauntan and held the reins.   
"Oh no you don't. I won fair and square. I get to be with Arica now." Jori boasted   
"Hey that wasn't part of the race." Jareth replied.  
"It is now." Jori replied Everyone had gathered around and was listening to Jareth and Jori fight  
over Arica. Jareth was about to come up with a nasty retort when.   
"Will you two just stop it. I don't want to be with either of you. I want to be with my mommy  
and daddy and I wont play with either of you until you stop fighting. I'm not a prize to be won!!" Arica  
replied cooly as her eyes blazed with anger as she got down from her tauntan and headed over to the  
warm pad that her mother was sitting on.   
"Way to go Ari!!" Jaina replied.   
"Yeah, that's telling them!" Jacen replied. Leia, Mara, Shada, Karrde, Luke, and Han all  
looked at each other and began laughing.   
"And people say she acts like Luke. I don't think so." Han replied.  
"Yeah, I think she's becoming more like Mara every day."  
"Oh great two Mara's that's all I need." Luke replied teasingly as he got off his tauntan. Mara  
picked up some snow made it into a snowball threw it at Luke and it hit hard.   
"Ow!!" Luke replied as she walked over the snow rubbing his side and walking over to Mara.   
Mara turned away from Luke, folded her arms, and ignored him.  
"Mara I was kidding." Luke replied as he sat on the heat cushion next to Mara and tried to pull  
her close, but she wouldn't let him.  
"Mara come on. I love you. You know that."  
"Do you?" Mara asked.   
"Of course I do."  
"Well." Mara replied teasingly Feeling that she was teasing him Luke wrapped his arms around  
Mara's waist pulled her close and Ari got on her turbo ski's and disappeared.   
"You like difficult women. Admit it." Mara replied turning around in Luke's embrace, laying her  
head on his shoulder and Luke held her close.  
"Okay. I'll admit it. I do like difficult women. It makes my life more interesting." Luke replied  
giving Mara a kiss on the top of her head Mara smiled and snuggled even closer.   
"Hey I don't know about you guys. But I'm hungry." Han replied.  
"Alright alright." Leia replied getting the stuff ready handing it out and everyone dug in.   
  
Everyone ate in silence for a moment then Jareth noticed that Arica was gone.  
"Hey where's Arica?" Jareth replied.  
"Yeah where is she?" Leia asked in a worried voice.   
"Everyone relax. Arica is just fine. She just went to get something. Jaina replied.  
"What do you mean?" Shada asked.  
"I mean that I can sense her thoughts and I know that she is okay and what she's doing.   
"Well someone better go after her. It's getting colder and she's probably hungry." Leia replied   
"I'll go get her." Jareth and Jori pipped up together.  
"No I'll go." Jareth replied.   
"No you won't I will!!" Jori replied.  
"Hey, neither of you will because I'm going." Jacen replied as he got up walked over to his  
turbo ski's, and put them on.  
"I'll be back in a minute." Jacen replied. Everyone nodded and Jacen was gone.   
  
Meanwhile up by the mountains Arica was looking for something when she felt and heard Jacen  
come up behind her.   
"Hey ari, what are you doing. It's getting colder and it's time to eat."  
"I'll be there in a minute Jacen. I'm looking for something." Arica replied as she looked over  
the mountain side. Jacen came closer.   
"What are you looking for?"  
"You'll see. Ah there it is." Arica replied as she walked over to a grassy spot covered with  
snow and there in the middle of it was a silver colored flower covered in ice crystals. An Ice Lilly. Arica  
picked it and faced Jacen.   
"Got it."  
"Who's that for." Jacen asked.  
"Who do you think." Arica replied as she started back to camp. Jacen shook his head and  
followed Arica's back to camp.  
  
Everyone but Jacen and Arica were finished with lunch when they heard Jacen and Arica come  
back Jacen and Arica arrived at camp took their skis off and walked over to Leia.  
"We're back. I told you I would find her." Jacen replied   
"Hey Arica, don't you have something you would like to give to your mommy?" Jaina asked.  
Arica blushed, reached into her coat pocket, pulled the object out, put it and her hands behind her  
back, and walked over to her parents. Mara sat up and looked at Arica.  
"Hey sweetheart. What do you have there?" Mara asked thinking that it was some kind of  
animal. Arica moved her hand out from behind her back and handed Mara the flower.   
"An ice Lilly. It's beautiful. Thank you sweetheart." Mara replied as she wrapped her arms  
around Arica's waist and tried to pull her close for a hug, but Arica wouldn't let her. Mara gave Arica a  
quizzical look. Arica looked away, went over to Karrde, sat in his lap and Karrde pulled Arica close.  
"Are you feeling okay. Queen of my heart. Aren't you hungry?" Karrde asked as Leia put  
some soup in a mug and handed it to Karrde to give to Arica.   
"Come on Arica. Take it." Arica shook her head and buried her face into Karrde's chest.   
"Ari, what's wrong don't you feel well princess." Karrde asked   
"Karrde, will you play with me?"   
"I will if you eat your lunch and I'm sure Jori and Jareth would like to play as well. As long as  
they play nice. Right boys." Karrde replied looking at both Jareth and Jori. Jareth and Jori looked at  
each other and sighed.  
"Yes, we'll play nice." Both replied Arica took the steaming mug of soup from Karrde tasted  
the liquid in it and without a face gulped it all down.  
"Come on Arica. Let's build a fort." Jareth replied walking over to Arica and held out his  
gloved hand. Arica took it, Jareth pulled her up and together they went off to build a fort.  
"Hey wait for me!" Mara replied getting up and heading over to Jareth and Arica. Then she got  
a thought.  
"Come on Karrde lets see if we can make a better fort than our kids." Mara replied Karrde got  
up and he and Mara went to join Arica and Jareth. Everyone else shrugged and soon it was war. The  
kids were building a snow fort and everyone over the age of 21 was building the other fort.   
  
An hour past and soon the forts were finished. Jacen got an wicked idea. Jacen made a  
snowball and catching on Jaina, Arica, Jareth, and Jori, all made snowballs and as soon as they saw  
their parents bodies the kids opened fire.  
"Hey!!" Luke Karrde, and Han replied as they made snow balls and counter attacked. Jacen,  
Jaina, Arica, Jareth, and Jori gathered their ammunition and fired. Soon an all out snowball fight had  
blown into a snowball war.  
  
A half an hour past and soon both kids and adults collapsed onto the snow in happy heaps in  
the snow at there respected forts. Arica rolled onto her stomach and picking up on what she was about  
to do everyone got up Arica located Luke got up aimed and suddenly Luke heard.   
"Attack!!" Arica cried running over to the adults and Arica flung herself onto Luke. Soon after  
Jaina flung herself onto Han. Jacen flung himself on Leia. Jareth flung himself onto Shada and Jori  
wondered over at a much slower pace and looked left out. Karrde noticed, opened his arms and Jori  
attacked him.   
  
All the kids hung onto their parents for awhile then Han looked at his chrono as Jaina shifted  
her position.  
"Uh guys. I hate to say this, but it's time to go."   
"Oh do we have too Uncle Han." Arica asked as she sat up in the snow and Luke held her  
close.   
"Yes we do." Han replied getting up and stretching.  
"That means Jori has to go home then and he and I say goodbye." Arica replied looking like  
she was about to cry. Jori got up, walked over to Arica, pulled her close, and Jareth looked away.   
"We better get going." Han replied. Everyone nodded and headed back towards the stables  
then the ships.  
A few hours past and soon Arica was in her mice warm pajamas, in her nice warm bed, safe  
and sound, with her Uncle Han reading her a bedtime story. Arica was about to fall asleep when Mara  
appeared in the doorway.  
"Hey." Han replied as he closed the book, got up from the rocking chair, walked over to Mara,  
handed her the book, and headed out the door.   
"Thanks for covering for me Han."  
"Hey no problem. Glad to help. Are you sure you don't want to loan her to Leia and I for  
awhile?" Han asked Mara laughed.  
"We'll see. We'll probably need your help when the baby is born but."  
"Yeah. How are you feeling? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Han."   
"Well if you ever need anything call Leia and I okay."  
"I will." Mara promised. Han nodded and headed for home. Mara shook her head wondering  
if Luke's overprotectiveness had worn off on Han as well.   
"Mommy?" Arica whispered as she turned over onto her stomach trying to get comfortable.  
"What sweetheart." Mara replied.  
"Mommy!" Arica replied. Mara was about to say something when she figured out that Arica  
was dreaming.  
"Oh no not again." Mara whispered.  
"No! Go away! Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Stay away!! Mommy! Mommy! Don't  
leave me mommy!" Arica cried as she threw her stuffed ewok across the room almost nailing Mara.  
Mara moved, the Ewok went passed her, Mara walked over to Arica,s bed, sat in the rocking chair,  
put her hand on Arica's hair, and began stroking it. Arica responded by trying to get closer to Mara  
and began to calm down. When she was pretty sure that Arica was calmed down enough so she  
wouldn't kick her Mara walked over to the other side of the bed, climbed in beside Arica, pulled the  
covers up, and Arica snuggled up to Mara then backed off. Mara reached down, stroked Arica's hair  
once more, ran her hand down Arica's side and Arica calmed down the rest of the way. Mara closed  
her eyes, totally relaxed, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
A few hours past when Luke suddenly and automatically felt for Mara. Woke up with a start  
when he felt that she wasn't there. Luke got out of bed, opened the door, walked down the hall to  
Arica's bedroom, opened the door, and found Mara sound asleep next to Arica. Luke smiled, walked  
over to Arica's bed, pulled the covers off Mara, leaned over, picked up Mara, and carried her back to  
their bedroom and closed the door with his foot. Luke gently put Mara on the bed, straightened up, laid  
down beside her and slowly Mara woke up.  
"Ummm what time is it?" Mara whispered as she opened her eyes and noticed where she was.  
"Late. Go back to sleep Sweetheart." Mara looked at the clock beside their bed.  
"I must of fallen asleep comforting Ari. She's having those dreams again."  
"I thought she stopped having those. Besides the drugs that Callosa used on her should be gone  
by now."  
"No, not those nightmares. The ones that she had last break when we were on Yavin."  
"Oh. Those nightmares."  
"Uhhuh."   
"You think the baby being here soon has something to do with it?"   
"I don't know." Mara replied as she got up, changed into her nightgown, laid back down on the  
bed and snuggled against Luke. Luke reached down pulled the covers over them, wrapped his arms  
around Mara, pulled her close, and slowly with his left hand began to run his fingers through Mara's  
hair.   
"Umm Luke." Mara whispered closing her eyes.  
"Go to sleep. Mara."  
"Why?" Mara asked as she opened her eyes and looked at Luke.  
"Because you need your rest."  
"That would be nice, but our baby has a different idea. Ow!!" Mara replied as the baby kicked  
her. It obviously did not like Luke being that close. Luke gently moved his right hand down to Mara's  
abdomen and slowly began to rub her abdomen. Luke felt a flicker in the force and smiled.  
"Yes, I'm your daddy. I'm not going to hurt you." Luke whispered stroking Mara's abdomen.   
A few seconds past and soon the baby calmed down and Mara calmed down as well.   
  
A few minutes past and soon Luke heard.  
"If you keep on doing that. You're going to put me to sleep."  
"Good." Luke whispered as he stifled a yawn.  
"Am I keeping you up sweetheart? I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry about it. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes why?"   
"I don't know. You're tired more than you usually are. You were sick more than usual.  
Sweetheart I."  
"Luke." Mara replied giving him a warning glare.  
"I know I know. I'm being overprotective and you hate it, but I watched you be sicker than  
anything when you lost the other two. Its scared me Mara. I almost lost you. I don't want to go through  
that again."  
"Oh Luke come here." Mara replied rolling over onto her back and waiting. Luke scooted  
closer, rested his head right above her chest, closed his eyes, ran his hand down to her abdomen,  
began to rub it and fell asleep. Mara relaxed, closed her eyes and soon the whole family was asleep.  
  
Time passed. Jori had gone home and everything was back to normal. On a bright warm sunny  
day near the end of break Anakin, Jacen, Jaina, Arica, and Jareth were all having a nice lunch and  
swimming at Jaina's apartment eating out by the vortex pool soaking up some rays and having a great  
old time when suddenly Jacen's comlink went off.  
"Ill get it." Jacen replied hoping out of the pool, shaking the water off, walking over to his  
clothes, picked up his comlink, flipped it on, and said.  
"Hello?"  
"Jacen?" Leia's voice asked.  
"Yes."   
"Is Arica there with you?"   
"Yes mom. What's wrong?"  
"Get down here to the medical wing here in the imperial palace now!"  
"Mom is there anything wrong?" Jacen asked. Arica came over to the edge of the pool and  
looked at Jacen with a concerned look on her face.  
"Just come alright and bring Arica with you."  
"Okay." Jacen replied with fear rising in his heart. Something was wrong. Before Jacen could  
say anything Arica leaped out of the pool, ran to the glass door, opened it, ran through it, through the  
kitchen, down the hall to Jaina's bedroom, took off her swimsuit, got dressed in her jumpsuit, put her  
socks on, shoved her boots on, Jaina Jacen, Anakin, and Jareth threw their clothes on over their suits,  
shoved their boots back on and were about to catch up with Arica, but Arica was already out the door,  
running down the hallway, to the turbolift. Jacen Jaina, Anakin, and Jareth, caught up with her, climbed  
in, and they were on their way down. As the turbolift went down Arica's blood was pounding in her  
ears. Finally they reached the ground floor, the door opened, and Jaina, Arica, Jacen, Anakin, and  
Jareth ran to the imperial palace.  
  
They finally reached the imperial palace, ran down the hallway into the medical wing, ignoring  
the medical droid asking them questions, and were about to go inside when   
"Mom." Jacen, Jaina and Anakin replied.  
"Hi." Leia replied as she caught Arica in her arms.   
"No let me go. My mommy is in there let me go!!" Arica cried as she struggled against Leia's  
hold.  
"Arica it's okay. It's okay. You can't go in there." Leia whispered.   
"But mommy. Mommy!!" Arica screamed as she bit and kicked at Leia. Luke and Mara heard  
the commotion outside. Luke looked at Mara. She winced but nodded and Luke headed into the  
waiting area. Leia, Han, Shada, and Karrde, were trying to dodge the flying contents of the room and  
trying to contain and calm down a petrified screaming and crying Arica when Luke came into the  
waiting room.   
"Daddy!!" Arica cried running over to Luke, jumping into his arms, and Luke held her close.  
"It's okay Arica. Shh baby. It's okay." Luke soothed as he stroked Arica's hair and back.  
"Mommy. I want my mommy!" Arica cried.   
"Yes I know you want your mommy but you can't see her right now."   
"No! I want my mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Don't let them take me away mommy!!" Arica  
screamed as she tried to get away from Luke by kicking him and trying to bite him. But Luke held on  
fast. Arica kept on screaming and soon Luke heard.   
"Bring her to the door Luke." through the Force.  
"Mara, I can't." Luke sent back.  
"Don't argue with me Luke. She won't calm down until she sees me." Mara replied through the  
Force and Luke could feel her wince with pain.   
"But Mara. It will scare her."  
"She's already scared Luke. Bring her to the door."  
"Okay okay." Luke replied back through the Force and started walking toward the door that  
lead into the maternity.   
"Wait, I'm sorry Master Luke. You can't take Arica in there." Threepio replied.   
"Get out of my way Threepio. Mara wants to see Arica and that is the only thing that will calm  
Arica down. Or do you want to deal with another full blown Force aided temper tantrum."  
Remembering how things started moving and flying through the air when Arica got upset or scared, and  
they were still cleaning up from the last one. Threepio agreed.   
"Okay master Luke." Luke opened the door and carried Arica down the hall to the room Mara  
was in.   
"It's okay sweetheart. Mommy is fine see." Luke replied putting Arica up to the door. Arica  
looked into the window that was in the door, whipped her eyes and feeling that her daughter was  
watching her, Mara opened her eyes , looked toward the door and smiled. Arica looked at Mara and  
Mara waved.   
"It's okay Sweetheart. It's okay. I'm fine. In a lot of pain but fin. Don't worry darling." Mara  
replied through the Force.   
"Are you sure. Are you sure you're okay mommy." Arica sent back.   
"I'm fine Sweetheart. Now be a good girl and be with Aunt Leia and I'll see you later alright."   
Arica nodded and Luke took her away from the door, and headed back into the waiting room.   
  
When Luke walked into the waiting room Leia stood up, held out her arms and Luke tried to  
put Arica in Leia's arms but Arica wouldn't go.  
"I want my mommy!!" Arica cried as she began to cry.  
"Oh Arica. I know you want your mommy, but you can't have her." Luke replied stroking  
Arica's hair and giving Leia a concerned look for Arica had never cried this much or been this scared  
before.   
"Then stay wit me daddy please!!" Arica begged.   
"Sweetheart I have to go be with your mommy. She needs me. Now go to your Aunt Leia and  
I'll be back in awhile alright." Leia opened her arms once more, Arica wrapped her arms around her  
Aunt's neck and went to Leia and wrapped her legs around Leia's thighs and Luke headed back to be  
with Mara.  
"I want my mommy and daddy!" Arica cried as the tears started to really flow.   
"Shhh sweetheart. It's okay. It's okay. Your mommy is going to be fine. Just fine. Your brother  
or sister will be here soon and everything will be fine." Leia soothed.  
"Will I get to see my mommy?" Arica asked through her tears.   
"I don't know sweetheart. Depends if the doctor says it's okay or not." Arica kept on crying.  
Karrde got up, opened his arms and walked toward Leia.  
"You want me to take her Leia. Maybe I can calm her down."  
"Thanks but I don't think so Karrde. I think she needs a immediate family member to hold her  
right now and since Luke isn't here that leaves me."  
"I want my mommy." Arica cried once more. Leia consoled her for a moment then  
remembered something.  
"Karrde, will you do me a favor."  
"Sure Leia."  
"Unclip my hair and let my braid fall, then give it to me." Getting what Leia thought of Karrde  
shook his head.   
"That only works with Mara. Leia. "  
"I have to try."  
"Alright." Karrde replied unclipping Leia's braid and handing it to her. Leia took it and put it  
down her shoulder where Arica was resting her head and crying. Arica took it, held it tightly and slowly  
her tears began to subside. Leia walked over to the chair next to Han, sat down, let Arica hold onto her  
braid, and gently stroked Arica's hair and back.   
"Shh sweetheart. It's okay honey. It's okay." Leia soothed rocking back and forth in her chair.  
Soon both Leia and Arica sensed Mara trying to calm Arica down as well. Jareth got out of his chair,  
sat in the one next to Leia, and stroked Arica's arm. Arica moved her head and looked at Jareth.   
"Hey, Ari. It's going to be okay." Jareth replied getting closer to Arica, nuzzling her, putting his  
head next to hers, and giving her a kiss. Guessing what his son and Arica wanted Karrde walked over  
to the chair where Jareth was sitting, pulled him off the chair, sat down in it, pulled Jareth onto his right  
knee, put his left arm around Ari, Arica let go of Leia, leaned over to Karrde, Karrde pulled her onto  
his left knee, Arica sat on it facing Jareth, both kids put their heads on Karrdes shoulders and Karrde  
pulled them close. Jareth reached for Arica's hand. Arica reached for his. They joined hands, and  
wrapped their feet around each others ankles. Feeling each other and the closeness that they have with  
each other felt so good that both were soon sound asleep. Karrde looked at Leia and smiled  
"See all she needed was to feel her best friend and his love for her and wala she calmed down  
and fell asleep." Karrde replied. As he held both kids tight and close. Leia shook her head and Jaina,  
Jacen, Anakin, Shada, Karrde, Han, and Leia, all relaxed and waited for the news.   
  
A few hours past the sun had gone down and soon it was night. Luke walked into the waiting  
room with a tired and a extremely worried look on his face. Luke was about to wake Han when Leia  
came back into the waiting room.   
"Luke."   
"Hi Leia." Leia took one look at his face and Leia's expression matched her twins.  
"Luke what's wrong. Is Mara okay. Is the baby okay?" Luke shook his head.   
"Mara is having a hard time delivering the baby. I don't know Leia. I knew there was  
something wrong. I knew it." Luke replied trying hard not to cry  
"Luke stop it. This isn't your fault. Just like the other two weren't your fault. It's nature Luke.  
Mara will be fine. I promise."  
"I don't know Leia. I'm so scared. Seeing her in so much pain and so sick it hurts me not to  
mention scares me."  
"Luke Skywalker Jedi Master scared?" Leia teased trying to cheer up her twin.   
"Yes." Luke replied giving her a pained look.   
"Luke both of them are going to be just fine."  
"Okay. But I need you to do me a favor. I can't leave Mara. So can you and Han take care of  
Arica tonight. I'll call you as soon as we know anything okay."  
"Okay." Leia replied.  
"But don't tell Arica about Mara. She's scared enough as it is."  
"Luke, do you really think it's fair to keep this from Arica."  
"No, but I don't want her more upset than she already is."  
"Luke." Leia replied giving her brother a look.   
"Alright. Do what you think is best Leia. I'll call you as soon as I know anything."  
"Okay. Goodnight Luke." Leia replied giving Luke a big hug. Luke hugged her back and soon  
the tears began to fall.   
Leia and Luke held each other for a few minutes then Luke let Leia go.  
"Goodnight." Luke replied whipping the tears away. Leia waved goodbye and Luke walked  
over to the door and disappeared into Mara's room.  
  
Leia walked over to Karrde and woke him up.  
"Hey, Karrde. Wake up." Leia replied shaking Karrde's shoulder. Karrde woke up   
"Hey, Leia, any news yet."   
"Not really." Leia replied.   
"Luke says it's going to be awhile yet so he asked Han and I to take care of Arica until the  
baby is born and it's getting late."  
"Yeah, and I'm starving. How about we all go out to dinner and then do something fun. Maybe  
that will lessen the pain Arica is going to feel when she finds out that soon she wont be Mara's and  
Luke's baby anymore." Karrde replied as he looked down at a sleeping Arica and Jareth. As if they  
knew something was up both Arica and Jareth suddenly slowly started waking up.   
  
Jareth woke up first, let go of Arica's hand, unwrapped his feet from Arica's sat up, got out of  
his fathers lap, and stretched. Arica slowly opened her eyes, stretched her legs out, and looked at Leia.  
"Aunt Leia. Where is my Daddy and can I see my mommy yet?"   
"Your daddy is with your mommy and no you can't see her yet.. So we're going to take you  
out then you're going to stay with Uncle Han and I until your brother or sister is born."  
"No. I want my mommy!! Please Aunt Leia please!!" Arica replied as she started crying.   
"Arica sweetheart. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Shada replied as she wrapped  
Arica into her arms and held her close.  
"I want my mommy! Shada."   
"I know you do princess. But you're going to have to settle for us right now."  
"Your daddy will contact me as soon as he knows anything okay?" Leia replied.   
"I want to see my daddy." Arica sniffed as she got out of Shada's embrace.   
"I'm sorry princess but your daddy needs to be with your mommy and his baby right now."  
Shada replied. Everyone went silent and looked at Shada. Shada closed her eyes. For she knew she  
had just made a huge mistake.   
"Ari I.." Shada didn't finish her sentence for Arica cut her off.  
"I'm his baby. Or at least I was. I was right. I knew it. I knew it. As soon as that baby was  
going to be born. He or she would have my parents and I would be sent away. Now the baby has both  
of them and I'm being sent away. Well. Dreams do come true. Even if they are nightmares." Arica  
replied giving her family and friends a sad heartbroken look and headed out of the medical wing.   
"Arica wait!!" Jaina replied as she started to go after her cousin., but Leia stopped her.  
"No. I need to go after her. A mother needs to talk to her. A mother with more than one child.  
You guys go and go to the families favorite restaurant and Arica and I will catch up to you later." Jaina  
nodded and was about to leave with Karrde, Shada, Anakin, her Dad, Jacen, and Jareth, when Jareth  
took off after Arica.  
"Jareth!" Karrde replied as he tried to go after his son.  
"No. Let him go. I'll bring him when I bring Arica okay. I'll meet you there." Karrde nodded  
and Jaina, Jacen., Shada, Anakin, Karrde, and Han headed down the hallway and headed toward the  
city. Leia let out a heavy sigh and took after Arica and Jareth.  
  
Meanwhile in the garden part of the imperial palace where exotic plants of all sorts were  
located and fountains sparkled in pretty blues, greens, yellows, and purples Arica was watching the  
main fountain change color and the moon and stars sparkle in the sky when she felt someone through  
the force.   
"Arica." the voice replied. It was Jareth.  
"Over here." Arica called softly. Jareth made his way through the maze of exotic plants and  
made his way over to the fountain where Arica was waiting for him.  
"Hi." Arica replied as Jareth found her.  
"Hi are you okay?" Arica shook her head and once more the tears began to fall. Jareth walked  
over to Arica put his arms around her and held her close. Trying to comfort her in a way only a ten year  
old best friend could. Jareth was softly talking to Arica and stroking her hair to comfort her when Leia  
showed up.  
"Aunt Leia." Arica replied as Jareth stopped comforting her and stood up.   
"Jareth will you leave Arica and I alone for a few minutes?" Jareth nodded and went to the  
other side of the garden.  
"Hello Arica."  
"Hello." Arica replied whipping her eyes and looking at the water.  
"Are you okay. Sweetheart?" Leia asked as she sat on the bench a few inches away.   
"Do I look okay?" Arica whispered.   
"Sweetheart I know this is really hard for you, but you have nothing to worry about. Your  
mommy and daddy love you so much."  
"Yeah they love me so much that they sent me away."  
"Arica I didn't want to tell you this but the baby and your mommy are having a real hard time.  
So your daddy needs to be with them right now. Do you understand."  
"Yes I understand. I know that my mommy and the baby are in trouble and you are keeping me  
away from my mommy!!" Arica replied getting up and trying to get away from Leia but couldn't.  
"Arica. Everything is going to be fine. Your mommy is going to be okay. Sweetheart. I know."  
"How do you know." Arica replied.   
"I just do. Take it from another mother honey. She's going to be fine and no one could ever  
take your place. The baby isn't replacing you sweetheart. I have three babies of my own and they  
haven't replaced each other in my heart. I love all three of them very much and for some of the same  
and some different reasons. I'm telling you the truth when I say this. A parents love for a child does not  
get used up like a bowl of sugar or a bag of cookies. Once a parent loves a child it never dies. Your  
mom and dad love you very much Arica and they want to be with you, but they can't and you can't be  
with them. I know it's hard for you sweetheart. But you're about to become a big sister and with that  
comes certain responsibilities. It's time for you to grow up Arica. Your parents are going to need you  
to help them with the baby and other things as well." Leia replied as she let Arica go. Arica headed for  
the door.  
"Arica. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but it's the truth so will you settle for your uncle Han  
and I for now and hopefully later your daddy will call us and hopefully you will be a big sister."  
"Yeah great." Arica replied trying to keep her lunch down. If Arica suddenly felt sick Leia  
didn't notice. For she was too excited. About the baby and becoming an Aunt again.   
"Hey are you hungry." Leia asked.   
"Sort of." Arica mumbled.   
"Well, every one is waiting for us at our favorite restaurant so we can all have dinner together.  
Won't that be nice."  
"I guess so." Arica replied taking Leia's hand. Leia called for Jareth, Jareth came over, took  
Arica's other hand into his, held it, and together with Leia headed for the restraunt.  
  
About an hour past and soon it was time for desert. Arica dug into her huge hot fudge sundae  
and was trying to catch the hot fudge as it dripped down the glass when Leia sighed.   
"You know. It's going to be so nice to have a baby in the family again. Leia replied as she took  
a bite of her pie.   
"Yeah. I hope it's a girl." Jaina replied   
"I hope it's a boy." Anakin replied. Arica had stopped eating.  
"Hey what if it's twins." Jacen replied smiling. Arica went totally green. Han was about to say  
something when Karrde noticed Arica.  
"Hey, are you okay Queen of my heart." Karrde asked. As Arica went a wicked shade of  
green.  
"Excuse me." Arica choked as she got out of her seat and ran to the bathroom. Leia looked at  
Jaina and Jaina sighed.  
"Ill go check on her." Jaina replied as she got out of her seat and headed into the bathroom.  
Han looked at Leia.  
"Uhoh I think we over did it guys." Han replied.  
"No. It's my fault. I scared her. I told her that she has to grow up and take some responsibility  
and I told her about Mara."  
"What is wrong with Mara?" Han asked as Shada and Leia exchanged a look for Shada had  
been awake when Luke had told Leia the news.   
"The baby and Mara are not doing so well. That's all I know."  
"Oh man. Luke must be scared half to death." Han replied.   
"He is. That's why he didn't want to leave Mara."  
"That's why Arica freaked out. Mom she knew. Arica knew. Maybe she can feel Mara and the  
baby sort of like Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara can sense each other. That would explain why she went  
so crazy when you called us and we got to the waiting room." Jacen replied  
"Well, it's possible." Leia replied Jacen nodded and every one lapsed into silence and finished  
their deserts.   
  
Meanwhile in the ladies room Arica was sitting on a couch crying.   
"Arica." Jaina replied as she walked into the bathroom and found Arica.   
"Ari, are you okay?" Jaina replied as she sat down and Arica put her head into Jaina's lap.   
"My tummy hurts." Arica whispered.  
"Are you sick?"   
"No, my tummy just hurts. Jaina why is this happening?"  
"Why is what happening?"  
"What is so special about this baby that my daddy could be here for it's birth and not mine. I  
mean he never stroked my mommies tummy when she was going to have me. I would of felt it. Just like  
I could feel my mommy. Didn't he love me or care about me."  
"Arica of course he loved you and cared about you. He still does. I don't know why he wasn't  
there when you were born. I remember when he told us that he was going to be a daddy. He was  
beyond excited Ari So were we. We all were. You were what we had been waiting for for along time.  
We love you Arica. We always have and we always will."  
"I want my mommy." Arica answered.  
"I know you do and I'm sure that she wants you too."  
"Jaina will you sleep over at your mom and dads tonight so you can stay with me."  
"I would like to sweetheart, but I can't. I have tons of things to do tonight and tomorrow so I'm  
sorry."   
"Please Jaina. Please. I want you to be with me tonight cause if I can't have my mommy I want  
you." Jaina smiled and actually blushed.   
"Thanks kid. Alright I'll sleep over tonight. Okay. I'll sleep over tonight. Now do you think you  
can make it back to the table and home." Jania asked with a concerned look on her face as Arica sat  
up and winced in pain.   
"I think so. And Jaina. Please don't call me kid." Jaina smiled.  
"Come on squirt." Arica nodded and Jaina and Arica headed out of the bathroom, grabbed the  
mug that Arica's ice cream sundae was in, said goodbye to Karrde Shada, and Jareth. Jareth wanted  
to stay with Arica, but Leia and Karrde said no and Jaina and Arica headed home with Jacen, Anakin,  
Han and Leia behind them.  
  
An hour past and soon Arica was in her nice warm pajamas after a nice warm bath to try to  
make her stomach feel better and laying next to Jaina, being tucked in by Aunt Leia.  
"Now try to get some sleep Arica. Don't worry about your mommy is going to be fine. Alright."  
"Alright."   
"Good. Goodnight sweetheart. Goodnight Jaina." Leia replied as she gave both Arica and Jaina  
a kiss goodnight and headed out the door.  
"Goodnight mom."  
"Goodnight Aunt Leia." Leia smiled blew them both a kiss from the hall, closed the door  
behind her and she was gone.   
"Goodnight Arica." Jaina replied sleepily  
"Goodnight Jaina." Arica whispered and soon both girls were sound asleep.   
  
A few hours past and Arica kept tossing and turning for she couldn't sleep. The nightmares had  
returned and they were getting worse. Arica knew something was going to happen to her and the only  
thing that really comforted her even if it was a little was the simple fact that soon her mommy and daddy  
would have another baby. That way when she was gone they wouldn't be childless. Not wanting to  
disturb Jaina more than she already had Arica got out of bed, padded softly to the door, opened it,  
walked into the hall, closed the door behind her, walked down the hallway and was about to go into the  
kitchen for a drink of water when she noticed that the light was on in the living room.   
  
Han was sitting on the couch reading and softly listening to some music when Ari came into the  
room.   
"Hey kid what are you doing up?" Han asked as Arica walked into the room and towards Han.   
"I can't sleep. Uncle Han. I want my mommy!" Arica whispered as she tried not to cry.  
Knowing that when the something happened to her that she wanted her mommy with her.  
"Hey everything is going to be okay kiddo come here." Han replied as he stood up . Arica  
walked over to Han. Han picked her up, Arica wrapped her legs around Han and he held her close.  
Han walked over to the stereo, put Lady Lady on, music softly filled up the room and Han began to  
slow dance and softly sing to Arica. Han was so wrapped up in the music dancing with Arica and  
singing to her that he didn't notice Leia in the doorway watching them. Leia let Han dance and sing with  
and to Arica for a few minutes when.  
"Well, Han. Huh come you never dance with and sing to me?" Leia replied. Han noticed Leia  
and blushed.  
"Hi Sweetheart. What are you doing up?" Han asked going a deep red.  
"I should ask you the same thing."  
"I couldn't sleep. Neither could Arica so I thought a little slow dancing and singing might calm  
her down and put her to sleep."  
"Just her? You're worried about Mara aren't you." Han sighed.   
"Yes I" Han stopped talking for he couldn't find the words to describe how he was feeling and  
plus he didn't want to upset Arica. Leia walked over to Han and gave him a hug. Leia stayed there for  
a few minutes then let Han go.  
"Come on Han. Let's go to bed. It's one in the morning. We need to get some sleep and so  
does Arica."  
"Hey it looks like my dancing and singing worked. She's out like a light."  
"Finally." Leia replied as Han followed Leia to their bedroom, put Arica in the middle of their  
bed, climbed in, Leia did the same, Han pulled the covers over them, gave Leia a quick kiss goodnight  
and soon both Han and Leia were asleep.   
  
A few hours past and soon it was five in the morning when the holonet went off. Leia opened  
her eyes, groaned, got out of bed, headed into the living room, hit the on button, and soon Luke  
appeared on the screen.   
"Hey Leia."   
"Luke, Hi. What's wrong? You look horrible." Leia replied looking at her brothers tired yet  
happy face.  
"Thanks and nothing is wrong except that I'm a proud father of twins."  
"Twins?!" Leia replied her brown eyes going wide as she she smiled.  
"Yes twins. Mara and I wanted to surprise you guys so we didn't tell you."  
"Luke that's wonderful. Congratulations. Is the other twin a boy or a girl?"  
"Boy. Leia we didn't have fraternal twins. We had identical twins."  
"Oh no and if they're anything like Arica."  
"Double trouble." Luke replied.  
"Luke, this is going to be fun."  
"Yes and real interesting too."  
"Yeah." Leia replied.  
"Hey, Leia is Arica around?"  
"Yes, but she is sound asleep."  
"Do me a favor okay?"  
"Okay?"  
"Wake Arica up and bring her to me. Mara is absolutely dying to see her and plus she's been  
worried sick about her. Even through the delivery she was worrying and wanted Arica When she  
should of been concentrating on the twins. "  
"Wow. Arica has been pretty worried too. We couldn't get her to calm down until we took her  
to the restaurant then she couldn't sleep and I found Han singing to and slow dancing with her."  
"Han dancing with and singing to Arica. I would of loved to see that." Luke replied smiling.  
"It was pretty cute" Leia agreed. "But it did the trick so Han and I went to bed. Then you  
called. So Arica is pretty exhausted but I know that I would never hear the end of it if she found out  
that her mommy wanted to see her and I didn't take her. So we'll be right there."  
"Okay. I'll meet you by the entrance to the medical wing okay."  
"Okay."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." and Luke was gone. Leia walked into her bedroom to wake up Arica and Han when  
Arica was already awake waiting for her.  
"Hey sweetheart. I was just coming to wake you."  
"I felt two strange presences in the Force. Ones that I have never felt before. They were talking  
to me and they woke me up."  
"Well that was your daddy on the phone. He says that your mommy is fine and she is dying to  
see you."  
"Really. Can I go see her."   
"Yes. Go get Jaina and get dressed while I call Jacen and Anakin and wake up your Uncle  
Han."  
"Okay!!" Arica replied as she scrambled out of Leia's bed, ran out the door, down the hall,  
into Jaina's room and jumped onto Jaina.  
"Jaina wake up wake up!!!" Arica replied excitedly. Jaina woke up  
"Arica Skywalker. What in space?!" Jaina asked grumpily.   
"My mommy is okay. Get dressed we're going to see her." Arica replied getting out of her  
pajamas and getting dressed. Jaina got up, got out of her nightgown, got dressed and soon felt two new  
presences through the Force.  
"You're a big sister now Ari."  
"I know I can feel them too."  
"Can you?" Arica nodded.   
"It's pretty cool too, but Jaina."   
"Yes. Ari."   
"I'm scared." Arica whispered.   
"Don't be ari. I bet you will be the best big sister that ever was."  
"I don't know about that."   
"I do. Come one Arica lets go see your mommy." Arica nodded and Arica and Jaina caught up  
with Han and Leia and all of them headed for the imperial palace.  
  
A few minutes past and Luke was hanging out by the entrance to the medical wing when he  
heard.  
"Daddy!!" Luke turned around and saw Arica running down the hall toward him. Luke opened  
his arms. Arica jumped into them and Luke held her close.  
"Umm there is my big girl." Luke replied giving Arica a big kiss on the cheek and put her down.  
Leia and Han, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin finally caught up to Arica.   
"There you are. Well what are you waiting for. And hello Luke." Han replied.   
"Hi Han. Hi Leia. Hi Jacen, Hi Jaina, Hi Anakin,"  
"Hi Uncle Luke." Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin replied.   
"Hello Luke." Leia replied. Before Luke could say anything more he felt Arica tugging on his  
belt and lightsaber.   
"Hey you." Luke replied smiling.  
"Daddy where's mommy?"  
"She's inside her room resting"  
"Can I see her." Arica asked.  
"Oh come on Arica. You don't want to see your mommy." Luke teased.   
"Yes I do. Please stop teasing me daddy."  
"Alright I'm going to take Arica to Mara then I'll meet you guys at the nursery." Leia nodded.   
Luke took Arica's hand went through the medical wing, headed down the hallway and walked down to  
Mara's room.  
"Wait here okay?" Luke whispered to Arica. Arica nodded and Luke disappeared into the  
room.   
  
Mara was all snuggled up with her pillows resting when Luke came in  
"Hi" Luke replied coming over to Mara's bed and sitting on the bed next to Mara.  
"Umm hi. Where have you been. I've been lonely here waiting for you to come back."  
"Well, I called Leia to tell her the news and I got a little surprise for you."  
"A surprise."  
"Yes. You can come in now." Luke replied. Arica walked into the room and smiled.   
"Mommy?" Mara smiled back.   
"Hello, Sweetheart. Come here." Mara replied opening her arms. Feeling that he should get out  
of the way Luke got up and headed for the nursery. As soon as Luke was out of the way Arica ran  
over to Mara, jumped onto Mara, wrapped her arms around Mara's neck and began to cry. Mara  
wrapped Arica real tight in her arms and held tight.   
"I know. I know. I scared you. I'm sorry sweetheart."   
"You have no idea." Arica sniffed as she buried her face into Mara's neck.   
"Oh yes I do. I missed you." Mara replied as she stroked Arica's long curly red hair. Arica  
calmed down and began to play with the end of Mara's braid that was hanging over Mara's shoulder.  
Mara rocked Arica back and forth and soon Arica stirred in Mara's embrace. Mara was about to say  
something when there was a knock on the door.  
"Aunt Mara. May we come in." Anakin asked. Mara and Arica faced Anakin and Jacen and  
smiled.  
"Hi guys. Yes. You can come in." Jacen and Anakin came in and sat in the chairs that were  
near Mara's bed.  
"So are you okay? Aunt Mara." Jacen asked.   
"I'm fine Jacen."  
"Is there anything we can get for you Aunt Mara." Anakin asked   
"No."  
"Aunt Mara." Jacen asked.   
"Yes."  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Jacen asked. Mara smiled.   
"I scared you didn't I" Mara replied   
"Yes."Jacen admitted as he smiled at Ari.   
"I'm sorry boys. I didn't mean too."   
"We know. Aunt Mara. Besides I think Arica was the most scared." Anakin replied. Arica  
looked at her mother and blushed. Mara pulled her daughter close and gave her a kiss. Arica was  
about to say something when Leia came in carrying a small bundle in a green blanket with Luke right  
behind her.   
"Are you ready for this Arica?" Luke asked.  
"Ready for what?" Arica asked suspiciously.   
"To say hello to your brother. And"  
"Your brother." Jaina replied coming in with the other baby.   
"Twins. Mommy had twins."  
"Yes I did. Why don't you go and say hello." Arica looked at Luke he nodded, Mara let Arica  
go, Arica climbed down and hesititated for a moment, Mara gently pushed Arica forward, and Arica  
walked over to Luke. Luke wrapped Arica into his arms and Arica heard.  
"It's okay Sweetheart. It's going to be okay." Luke replied gently walking over to Leia and  
Jaina half walking half dragging Arica with him. Leia and Jaina walked over to Arica, kneeled down in  
front of Arica, both pulled the green blankets away from the babies faces and whispered.  
"Say hello to your little brothers Arica." Jaina whispered. Arica opened her eyes, looked at her  
brothers and then Luke and Mara felt something happen Something that they weren't expecting.  
Arica's heart melted for Arica was falling in love with her little brothers.  
"They're so small." Arica whispered as she slowly reached to touch Aydens little hand.   
"Well they're babies. Say hello to Ayden and Micheal. Boys this is your sister Arica." Luke  
replied   
"Hello babies." Arica cooed as she stroked Aydens and Micheals soft wisps of brown hair.  
Ayden and Micheal opened their eyes and they were the darkest blue Arica had ever seen.   
"Daddy. They have blue eyes just like you."  
"Well, so did you until you got a little bit older then they changed aqua. Ayden and Micheals  
eyes may stay blue or they might go a different color. We'll just have to wait and see."  
"I hope they stay blue." Arica replied as she lovingly touched her brothers.  
"Would you like to hold Ayden." Leia asked Arica as she straightened up. Arica looked at  
Mara and Luke they nodded, Jaina sat on one side of the couch. Arica sat on the other, held out her  
arms, Leia gently lowered the baby into Arica's waiting arms. Arica got a hold of her brother and Leia  
let go. Jaina looked at Arica. Arica looked at Jaina and both smiled.   
"See it isn't that bad being a big sister. " Jaina replied   
"Nope." Arica replied as she got closer to Jaina rested her head on Jaina's shoulder and held  
her brother close. Luke walked over to Mara, laid down behind her, wrapped his arm around her  
waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
"I'm proud of you Mara and I think everything is going to be okay."  
"I do too. I don't think we could of hoped for better. Who knew that she would fall in love with  
them especially after she fought loving anyone especially the twins and I so hard."  
"We couldn't." Luke replied giving Mara another kiss on the cheek.   
"Why do you keep kissing me on the cheek? If you're going to kiss me kiss me like you usually  
do."  
"I can't not with Leia and everyone else here." Mara looked at Luke.   
"Oh you want to do that huh."  
"No, I just want to be alone with you." Mara smiled and soon started feeling very sleepy. Leia  
noticed it and smiled.  
"Guys we better get going. You're Aunt Mara has been through a lot and she is just exhausted.  
So why don't we come back later."  
"Yeah. Come on Anakin." Jacen replied Anakin nodded and Leia, Jacen, Han, and Anakin,  
disappeared. Jaina got up walked over to her Aunt Mara and Mara sat up and took Micheal from  
Jaina. Jaina gave her aunt a quick kiss on the cheek, gave Arica the thumbs up sign, Arica smiled at  
Jaina and Jaina disappeared. A medical droid came in wheeled in a bassinet and left again. Arica  
steadied the bassnenet with her foot, gently put her little brother Ayden in it and gazed down at him  
lovingly. Luke took Micheal from Mara, got up, walked over to Arica and the bassinet, put Micheal in  
next to his brother, walked back to Mara and together they watched Arica as she made silly and fish  
faces at her brothers.   
"I think she likes them." Luke replied   
"No. Luke whatever gave you that idea."  
"Um Just a hunch."  
"A Jedi hunch" mara replied somewhat teasingly. Luke didn't answer for as he watched his  
children a feeling a peace came over him. Yes the twins were here and Mara had survived it. Arica was  
surviving quite well. She loved her brothers and both Luke and Mara knew that though there would be  
times when Arica and the twins would fight. They knew that Arica would always be there and love her  
brothers. No matter what happened to them. So Luke got up walked over to the other side of Mara's  
bed, climbed on, cuddeled up behind her, wrapped Mara into his arms and held her close. Arica rolled  
the bassinet to her mommy. Luke sat up, lifted Arica up with the force, put her between Mara and him,  
Mara scooted over to the edge of her bed , Arica snuggled between Luke and Mara and let out a  
contented sigh.  
  
  
A few days past and soon Mara and the twins were aloud to come home. Mara was sitting on  
a lawn chair when Leia came over with their drinks.   
"So Mara. How does it feel to be home." Leia asked as she sat down beside her sister in law  
and handed her a drink.  
"It feels great. I was in there for so long that I was beginning to think that I was going to be  
there permently" Mara replied as she took a sip of her drink and watched Luke and Han. Leia laughed  
and watched Han. Han saw her, gave her a wink and smiled. Luke looked at Mara and did the same  
thing Han did. Mara gave him a curious look and tried not to laugh.   
"What?" Leia asked. As she picked up on Mara's thoughts and feelings through the Force.  
"Well, I could be wrong. But I think Luke is flirting with me." Mara replied looking at Luke and  
raising her eyebrows. Leia looked at her brother and smiled.  
"I think he's just really glad to have you home." Leia replied. Before Mara could answer Luke  
came over and sat behind Mara.   
"Hi."  
"Luke Skywalker are you flirting with me?" Mara asked. Luke smiled.  
"What do you think?" Luke whispered as he gave Mara a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled  
her close. Mara didn't answer. Seeing Luke having all the fun Han walked over to Leia sat behind her,  
gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and pulled her close.   
"Hey Sweetheart." Han whispered.   
"Hi" Leia replied not wanting Han to stop kissing her. Luke and Mara. Han and Leia sat there  
for a moment when Han broke the silence.  
"Hey where are the kids. I thought they would be here by now."  
"I don't know." Leia replied looking around the garden trying to spot Jacen. Jaina, and Anakin.   
"Don't worry they will show up. Especially when there is food around." Mara replied. teasingly.   
"Speaking of twins. Where are those little monsters of yours Mara?" Han asked.   
"They're probably with Arica. She has not let the twins out of her sight. Last night Luke caught  
Arica trying to sleep with the twins."  
"Aww how cute." Shada replied as her Jareth and Karrde walked through the gate and over to  
Luke and Mara.   
"Yes. But Arica has her own bed to sleep in. It's like she doesn't have very much time to be  
with them so she's doing it all now. I don't know what to do with her." Mara replied quietly.   
"Mara, I thought you were happy that Arica had taken such a liking to the twins."   
"I am. It's just that something seems wrong." Mara paused then shook her head.  
"I'm being paranoid. I should stop worrying about Arica so much"  
"Yes. You should." Karrde replied as he went to check on the food.  
"Dinner is ready." Jareth replied walking over to his dad and checking out the barbeque.   
Everyone was about to get up and eat when Jacen. Jaina, and Anakin showed up.   
"Hi everyone." Jaina replied coming into the garden.  
"Hi, where have you been young lady and where is Arica?" Before Jaina could answer Jareth  
spotted her.   
"There she is." Jareth replied as he ran over to Arica who was pushing the twins in their  
carriage. Arica and Jareth hugged each other and Jareth brought over the twins.   
"Well she's finally letting someone else push the twins for once." Mara replied as Luke handed  
her food. Mara put down her food as Arica walked over to the barbeque to get some food and called  
to her.   
"Arica."  
"Yes mommy." Arica replied turning around, picking up her food, and heading over to Mara.   
Mara opened her arms pulled Arica into her lap and held her close.  
"Hi."   
"Hi mommy. What do you want?"  
"Nothing. I just haven't seen you in a long time and I wanted to hold you. Why did you stop  
coming to see me at the hospital Ari."  
"I had things to do." Arica replied.   
"She was with the twins. Aunt Mara." Jacen replied as he picked up his food and took a bite.   
"I see." Mara replied quietly. Arica wiggled uncomfortably in Mara's arms and finally Mara let  
her go. Arica took her food over to the grass where Jareth was watching the twins, sat down and  
began to eat.   
  
About an hour past and soon everyone was full and happy. Arica was about to take the twins  
up to bed when Anakin stopped her.  
"Arica."  
"Yes." Arica asked.   
"I'm leaving in a couple of days to go to the Jedi Academy to check up on the students there.  
Are you coming with me?"  
"No." Arica replied quietly. Anakin looked at her in surprise and hid the smile that was forming  
on his lips.  
"Well why not. I thought you wanted to leave, before you got replaced."  
"I changed my mind." Arica replied taking Ayden out of the carriage and holding him close.   
"Why?"   
"I'm needed here. My little brothers need me. And."  
"And." Anakin asked.  
"I need them." Arica replied. Anakin smiled.   
"What about your parents Arica. Don't you think they need you?"   
"Yes. Because who else will be willing to get up in the middle of the night and calm down  
frightened twins. The twins love me and I love them. Besides they are definitely cool to hang out with. I  
like being a big sister." Ayden hiccupped and everyone laughed.   
"I think Ayden agrees. He likes you being his big sister." Jaina replied. Arica smiled.  
"Arica come here." Luke whispered. Arica handed Ayden to Jaina and walked over to see her  
father.   
"Yes daddy?" Luke wrapped his arms around Arica's waist, pulled Arica onto his lap and held  
her close.  
"Ayden and Micheal aren't the only ones who need you and love you. Your mommy and I love  
and need you too."  
"You do?" Arica asked.  
"Yes, and its not just to watch the twins. We would miss you if you left us. We all would.  
Especially me." Mara replied pulling Arica out of Luke's embrace and wrapping her into her own.   
Arica snuggled deeper into Mara's embrace and let out a contented sigh for Arica had her family back  
and there was no way in space that she would ever lose them. She knew that now. As Luke and Mara  
both gave her a kiss on the cheek, Arica smiled and finally felt safe. This was where she belonged and  
with the twins here she would definitely stay.   
  
The end. 


End file.
